


Warna

by rusafajar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Warnanya tidak serupa kelir langit. Bukan yang membentang di lautan. Bukan juga pemisah horizontal di antaranya. Warnanya adalah Sehun.





	1. Piano Concerto No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Ini file lama, diselesaikan dengan rasa tak puas, dan berakhir mengendap satu tahun. Tapi, mendadak ingin saya pos (setelah melewati edit sekedarnya dan masih gak puas juga), biar tulisan saya gak sia-sia. Hehe. Ini seharusnya sekali teguk, tapi saya pisah-pisah jadi beberapa bagian.
> 
> Maaf jika rasa tidak puasnya saya ternyata benar, tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati. Sekalian meninggalkan jejak-jejak otp kesayangan di AO3, semisal masih ada yang mencari. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca. Semoga harinya menyenangkan :)

 

  
AWAN menggantung berat. Kanvas biru lantas kehilangan semburatnya. Kala itu bumi tercurah banyak air hujan. Hujan seringkali dijadikan pembenaran atas sebuah kemalasan. Di lain kesempatan, hujan digunakan sebagai alasan pengulur waktu. Termasuk untuk seseorang yang memerangkap dirinya sendiri di antara komplek gedung tua berlangit-langit tinggi, di salah satu ruang musik. Berhadapan dengan _grand piano_ legam Steinway dalam kondisi papan terbuka, dengan beberapa peralatan kecil tergeletak di atas lantai berlapis peredam, membungkuk-bungkuk dalam ketelitiannya mengencangkan kembali pin logam di sekitar senar yang mengendur. Tangannya yang menggenggam palu _tuning_ bergerak-gerak kecil penuh kehati-hatian.

  
“Bukankah tempo hari sudah diurus pihak kampus?”

 

Dalam ruang kedap suara, tenor itu berdering jernih di telinga. Pria berambut ikal itu tersenyum mendengar suara familiar itu. Bangkit sembari menarik lengan kemejanya yang melorot, mengeriput sampai siku. “Kau sudah datang, _hyung_?”

 

Ketuk khas sepatunya mendekati area sentral. Parasnya dikenali saat sosoknya memasuki bidang cahaya. Dari ruang pandang, tampak juga switer rajut kuningnya yang agak basah di bagian pundak. Gelombang cokelatnya tampak serupa madu. Kerut di setiap sudut matanya memberi kesan jenaka acapkali tersenyum.

 

Ia mengangguk. “Urusan kami jauh lebih singkat dari perkiraan.”

 

“Oi, Luhan _hyung_... Serius tak mau beli kopi dulu?” Tenor susulan meluncur dari pintu. Seorang pria berambut cokelat, dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya, berdiri dengan cengiran persegi khasnya. “Ku pikir Sehun belum selesai—wow, santai saja, bung. Aku cuma menawari.”

 

Luhan terkekeh lalu melambai pada teman yang baru saja melempar pandangan mencemooh pada laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya, "lain kali, Baek.”

 

“Ya, ya, jika  _hyung_ bersikeras. Sehun _ah,_ jangan panggil aku kalau _hyung_ muhampir mati kebosanan, oke?  _Bye!_ ” serunya buru-buru seraya menutup pintu dengan suara debum pelan. Sehun masih saja memandang jengkel pada daun pintu meski wajah mencela Baekhyun sudah tak tampak.

 

“Masih sebal soal admisi rupanya?”

 

“Sedikit.”

 

“Karena itu memang untuk mahasiswa tahun terakhir. Bersabarlah.” Luhan berusaha meluruskan, seraya memandang punggung Sehun yang kembali memblokade pandangannya dari piano. “Kalau kau bertingkah begitu Baekhyun semakin senang menggodamu.”

 

Gumam tak jelas Sehun menunjukkan bahwa hal tersebut adalah bahasan yang tak diinginkannya untuk sementara waktu. Penolakan tempo hari belum bisa ditoleransinya. Ia sudah menyimpan keinginan begitu lama. Bermain bersama dalam satu panggung pentas, memainkan komposisi empat tangan, dari Schubert, Fantasie in F Minor. Dalam ruang imajinya, sudah berputar peristiwa bagaimana mereka menciutkan nyali para rival di detik pertama jika mereka tampil di urutan satu. Atau, jika mereka mendapatkan nomor paling akhir, mereka akan disambut sanjungan antusias seolah pemenang sudah ditentukan. Sayangnya, harapan yang begitu tinggi harus dipendam sejauh isi bumi paling dasar, karena keberuntungan lebih berpihak pada Baekhyun. Ia lebih senang menyebut keberuntungan karena tak mau mengakui bahwa Baekhyun adalah peserta yang lebih berhak dan memenuhi syarat.

 

Berusaha mengalihkan Sehun dari kegundahan, Luhan membawanya ke topik lain. “Kenapa kau tak sekalian teruskan bisnis ayahmu?” celetuknya. “Maksudku, bisnis ayahmu sangat potensial, sayang sekali jika tak diteruskan.”

 

“Tak minat. _Appa_ punya banyak murid yang sanggup menggantikannya. Tapi aku akui, kemampuan ini memang bisa menghemat waktu. Oh, soal ini, suaranya belum bersih. Kupikir karena senarnya sudah _over resonance_ , tapi ternyata memang belum maksimal. Tenang saja. Aku sudah minta izin untuk ini dan mereka senang karena punya teknisi baru.”

 

Luhan tertawa, kemudian berlalu ke dekat kaki piano untuk merebahkan ransel miliknya di sana. Sekilas bisa dilihatnya dahi Sehun yang berkerut seolah berhadapan dengan bangkai tikus. Ia menekan tuts piano bergantian, menghayati bagaimana suara yang dihasilkan sudah pada frekuensi yang tepat.

 

“Kau bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik tanpa bergantung dengan _digital tuner_.”

 

Sehun hanya menimpali dengan dengus kecil. “Berbakat alam, bukan? Kau berani bayar aku berapa, _hyung_?”

 

Luhan tertawa. Dia mengamati Sehun sembari menikmati sayup-sayup lagu piano melantun dari perangkat di sudut ruangan. Sebuah silinder yang dimasukkan ke dalam pengungkit kuningan antik. Plakat yang terdapat di interior penutup kotak musik menunjukkan bahwa benda itu adalah buatan swiss. Volumenya kecil sekali. Sekedar penghiburan di antara senyap agar Sehun tak merasa sendiri.

 

“Piano Concerto No. 1 in E Minor, Op. 11?” Luhan menyeletuk sambil mengangkat alis. “Kau suka sekali lagu ini, ya? Aku tahu kau suka Chopin tapi aku tak pernah mendengarmu memutar satu lagu terlalu sering.” Pria itu lantas melipat tangan, penasaran. “Kupikir.. Beethoven lebih ke.. gayamu?”

 

“Bukan soal klasik atau romantik. Bukan soal siapa-siapa atau teknik permainan.” Sehun mengulas senyum. Lengkung kembarnya serupa sabit pencerah horizon malam. “Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya mirip denganmu saja, hyung.”

 

“Aku? Mirip Chopin? Karena rambutku?” Nada inosensia terkesan jahil dari suaranya. Alis kanan terangkat, sementara jarinya menjumput helaian yang jatuh di dahi. “Oh, mungkin aku bisa mengganti namaku jadi Frederic Luhan,” lanjutnya diikuti kekeh geli.

  
“Oh, bukan orangnya, _sweetheart,_ ” selorohnya sinis.

 

Luhan tertawa renyah. “Lantas?”

  
“Karya pertama. Dimainkan sebelum Chopin meninggalkan Polandia. Terasa melankolis pada bagian _allegro maestoso_ , seolah menggambarkan kekhawatiran Chopin saat meninggalkan kampung halaman. Bagian _vivace in E major_ , menunjukkan semangat atas lembar baru yang akan dijalani.” Sehun menyandarkan setengah lengannya pada tubuh piano, nyengir jahil. “Aku pernah mendapatimu, beberapa kali, sedang menangis, eh? Rindu keluargamu di Beijing, mungkin?”

 

“Cukup tersanjung mendengarmu menyamakanku dengan Chopin.” Luhan mencoba berkamuflase. Ia menggaruk leher yang tak gatal. Ada rasa ingin menampik. Namun, sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Dia bisa apa.

 

Seorang laki-laki dewasa, terbangun di tengah malam saat langit di balik ventilasi masih pekat, hanya untuk terjaga dan menangis. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan. “Sedikit cemas aku terlihat sangat jelek waktu itu.”

 

“Sedikit sih.” Sehun terkekeh mengenali nada ganjil di sana, “Aku bocorkan sedikit rahasia, jika itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku sering menangis sendirian karena nyaris tak ada yang menyukaiku selain orang tuaku.”

 

“Kau masih anak-anak saat itu.”

 

“Memangnya orang dewasa tak boleh menangis? Bagaimana sih, biasanya kau yang bilang kalau tak apa-apa menangis. Tapi kau sendiri justru gengsi.” Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ikalnya terayun ingan menutupi dahinya sedikit. “Berterima kasihlah pada air matamu karena telah membuatmu merasa ringan setelahnya. Aku selalu suka semangatmu. Hidup di negeri orang tak pernah mudah... Dan juga kau masih sempat-sempatnya mau disuruh orang tuaku mengurusiku.”

 

"Itu bukan hal besar, Sehun. Kita cuma bertemu di kesempatan dan waktu yang tepat. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu merepotkan." Luhan kembali menggaruk leher dengan kelingkingnya. "Kau membuatku terhibur. Ya, ya. Aku punya firasat kau selalu tahu kapan aku sedang tak baik meski aku tak mau bicara. Sepertinya aku harus membagi lebih banyak terima kasih untukmu.”

 

“Itu juga bukan sesuatu yang besar, karena di antara banyak orang kau yang paling terbaca, _hyung_. Dari warnamu.” Sehun tersenyum dengan matanya. Vokalnya berubah lebih jenaka. Mirip gaya bicara bocah bandel yang sedang mengadu pada orang dewasa. “Ketika aku bilang bahwa aku bisa melihat nada-nada, itu termasuk bunyi apapun, termasuk suaramu.” 

 

“Oh, ya, warnaku.”

 

Sudah hilang hitungan Luhan mendengar soal warna-warna. Rasa penasaran masih saja hinggap akan warna yang selalu Sehun ributkan, diracaukannya di dalam keramaian, membuatnya memijit kening saat mendengar permainan orang-orang. Terlepas dari dia yang terkesan benci dan merasa direpotkan oleh warna-warna yang mengganggunya, Sehun akan memainkan warna-warna itu dengan baik dalam permainan piano, untuk penghiburan katanya.

 

“Seperti apa memang?” Tanyanya penasaran. Meski telah meluangkan ruang imaji sekali pun, dia tak pernah paham. “Membicarakan warna-warnamu bagai membicarakan hantu. Tak ada wujudnya. Kadang membuatku sinting saking aku ingin tahu.”

“Aku tak suka kau menyebut sinting.”

Dengan menyandar dinding dan berlipat tangan, Luhan tampak antusias memperhatikan laki-laki satunya yang berekspresi jengkel. “Apa sama sintingnya dengan melihat sulur-sulur tumbuhan muncul dari lubang semua perangkat audio? Atau marah-marah soal es cokelat yang tak enak karena tak punya banyak titik-titik? Dari seluruh orang-orang yang kau kenal, berani jamin aku yang paling sinting, _hyung_. Jadi, jangan takut untuk sinting. Kau selalu punya aku sebagai teman baik,” ujarnya sarkas.

Sehun tak pernah mengerti mengapa orang-orang begitu mudah menyebut dirinya sinting. Sementara di waktu yang sama dia mati-matian ingin melepas titel itu dengan berlagak sempurna. Oh, jangan lupa julukan arogan dan temperamen yang membuatnya terdengar semakin buruk. Dijauhi orang-orang seolah dia adalah entitas yang tersusun dari semua sifat negatif di bumi, terasa sangat biasa.

Pikirannya mengawang cuplikan di awal mula mengalami gejala sinestesia. Dalam seharian, Sehun tak akan habisnya melempar tantrum. Syaraf kelima inderanya saling kusut. Kacau dan parah sekali. Jika berlanjut sampai dewasa, mungkin dia bisa sinting betulan.

 

“Dulu rasanya seperti masuk kotak Jumanji. Sekarang cuma mata dan telingaku yang tak waras, tapi masih membuatku risih, terkadang. Jika di keramaian, kau seperti berjalan dengan ledakan kembang api di atas kepalamu. Tidak ada indah-indahnya. Cukup membuatku muak jika melihat yang asli di tahun baru.”

 

Statis singkat terjadi. Bicara bukan favoritnya. Namun, jika itu membuatnya jadi objek atensi laki-laki yang dikaguminya, kenapa tidak? Ada saat-saat di mana Sehun merasa tak perlu memberinya banyak informasi atau sengaja membiarkannya menggantung demi obrolan yang semakin menghabiskan waktu. Akan lebih baik jika berujung janji di lain waktu.

 

Luhan membulatkan mata. “Berarti aku punya warna khusus, ‘kan? Omong-omong, kau belum pernah bilang. Apa warnaku?” tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri.

 

“Biru turkois. Makin terang jika _mood_ mu membaik. Memucat jika kau sedang sakit. Pekat menggelap saat kau sedang marah padaku, bergantung emosimu. Tapi aku tahu kau paling senang saat bersamaku.”

 

Sehun menggigit bibir menahan geli manakala Luhan memprotes nyaring dengan tepukan di punggung. Sementara dirinya tak bisa membalas karena masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

 

“Aku serius,” ujarnya dengan silabel akhir ditarik. Senyumnya betah hinggap di wajah sementara jari-jarinya masih sibuk bekerja. “Birunya lebih terang saat bersamaku dan itu membuatku senang.”

 

Pipi berisi Luhan bertahan dengan poles rona. Konturnya cekung akibat menggigit membran dalam. Sehun melirik, dan bahunya bergetar kecil saat melihatnya.

 

Luhan mengalihkan perhatian dengan memperhatikan seksama bagaimana terampilnya tangan itu berpindah dari satu dawai ke dawai lainnya, sampai tak sadar rona di pipinya sudah mereda.

“ _Hyung_ , aku tak akan cerewet kalau _dia_...” Sehun mengedik dagu ke dalam piano “...tak akan kita pakai buat konser akhir tahun.”

Luhan cuma bisa nyengir. “Orang-orang tak ada yang memprotes.”

  
“Memang melenceng sedikit sekali.” Sehun memberi gestur dengan mensejajarkan ibu jari dan telunjuk. “Tapi warnanya benar-benar sumbang. Aku tak bisa tak melihatnya, _hyung_. Kecuali kalau kau mau melihatku marah-marah sepanjang latihan.”

 

“Terima kasih telah bekerja keras, Sehun- _ah_.”

  
“Ya?” Sehun menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya, menunggu ada keterangan penjelas ke mana arah pembicaraan ini bermuara.

“Kau tampak senang aku tak jadi memilih Baekhyun,” jawab Luhan. 

“Baekhyun sudah dapat porsi lebih besar dariku. Jelas aku akan kesal jika tak mendapatkan yang ini. Kau orang favoritku dan aku mau bermain bersamamu sebelum kau pulang ke Beijing.” Sehun berekspresi seolah hal tersebut adalah hal yang tak perlu dipertanyakan. “Siapa yang tak senang? Kau tahu tidak, _hyung_? Biasanya aku tak suka pada sesuatu yang keluar dari pakem. Lucu, harusnya aku tak suka permainanmu. Interpretasimu sangat personal. Itu jelas sih ku lihat dari idolamu. Dia unik. Aku tak pernah terlalu menyukai Debussy, apa ya, terlalu non-tradisional, membuatku pusing kalau untuk urusan analisis.”

Sehun terkekeh sambil menekan beberapa tuts untuk mengecek nada yang dihasilkan. “Aku selalu suka Rêverie versimu. Bisa membuatku melamun betulan.”

“Pembual.” Luhan memandang Sehun menyelidik. “Itu sih, karena permainanku membosankan.”

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara dengan memejamkan mata karena geli. “Tidak, _hyung_. Aku serius. Kenapa aku puji malah jadi minder begitu?”

“Aku tak sebanding denganmu. Kau yang paling cemerlang dari siapapun yang kutemui.”

“Jangan lupa kalau aku nyaris berhenti bermain piano kalau bukan karenamu. Kau tak akan melihatku yang sekarang kalau bukan karenamu.” Sehun memandang Luhan penuh terima kasih dan Luhan balas melempar senyum. 

“Kau mau mencobanya untuk yang pertama kali?” Sehun mengedikkan dagu ke arah piano dan tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mendekat. Bertingkah dramatis dengan melemaskan leher dan jari-jari. 

“Oke.”

Luhan segera mengambil bangku dan memainkan nada yang memantul-mantul ringan terkesan ceria. Jari-jarinya berloncatan riang. Sekilas mirip lagu anak-anak yang sering diputar ayahnya saat dia kecil. Rambut ikal keemasannya ikut terayun-ayun ringan mengikuti nadanya.

“ _The long awaited Sunday_?”

“Hmm,” gumam Luhan mengiyakan sambil tetap melentingkan jari-jarinya di atas bidang monokrom. “Hari ini hari Jumat. Kau tahu sendiri kalau akhir pekan selalu membuatku bersemangat.”

Sehun ikut duduk, berisisian, tak peduli jika dirinya menyempitkan bidang. Ia menyamankan diri di bahu Luhan. Hidung bertemu bahu. Matanya terpejam. Ia tak terganggu dengan bagaimana tubuh Luhan ikut terayun manakala jarinya berlarian. Mereka tumbuh dewasa bersama. Ia selalu menyukai bagaimana tubuh Luhan terasa familiar di dekatnya sampai di titik dirinya merasa kehilangan jika Luhan berjarak jauh meski hanya sedikit saja. Sudah hitungan tahun dia menjaga Luhan agar tetap berada di jangkauan. Menjaganya dalam jarak tak seberapa dan memastikannya masih bisa meraih tangannya jika sedang bersama. Di luar itu, Sehun tak pernah peduli. Selama Luhan masih sama dengan yang ia kenal.

 

Ide bahwa Luhan adalah seorang berbeda jika tak bersamanya sungguh melukai. Atau, memiliki kehidupan lain selain apa yang Sehun ketahui sedang dijalaninya. Sehun tak pernah menyukai kemungkinan untuk ditinggalkan. Pemikiran bahwa kelak mereka akan berpisah di persimpangan selalu berbayang di dalam kepala.

 

“Boleh aku menginap?” Tanyanya lirih.

 

Tepat saat menginjak not terakhir, Luhan menoleh sedikit, mengedikkan bahu sampai Sehun bersedia mengangkat kepala dan memilih bertumpu pada dagu. Bibirnya tertarik semili melihat Luhan tersenyum.

 

“Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menginap. Kenapa?”

 

“Kau keberatan? Kau bosan denganku?”

 

“Kapan aku mengeluh? Sudah berapa tahun kau keluar masuk flatku seenakmu?” Luhan menggaruk rambut ikal Sehun main-main dari samping, menarik daun telinganya sayang, sebagai balasan karena telah berprasangka buruk. “Aku hanya penasaran.”

 

“Aku bertarung dengan waktu. Mana tahu setelah kelulusan kau melupakanku,” Sehun bergumam tak sadar.

“Hah?”

Sehun menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. “Bukan apa-apa.”

Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan dalam-dalam. Seolah ingin menginjeksinya ke setiap sel-sel di dalam tubuh agar presensi Luhan semakin dikenali dan berpadu dengan miliknya sendiri. Tak lama, Luhan merasa ada tangan yang melilit tubuhnya erat.  _Maaf_   _kalau_ _aku masih keras kepala untuk mengatakannya_ _._  Pelipisnya lantas dihadiahi kecupan ringan.

“ _Hyung.. I_ _love you._ ”

 


	2. Mozaik

DI WAKTU lampau, Sehun menyukai hari Senin karena manis. Bukan karena bersemangat menjalani awal minggu. Bukan karena anjing _bichon_ tetangga yang memantul-mantul di setapak saat menyambutnya lewat. Bukan karena Senin adalah hari di mana ia bisa berseru di interkom flat Luhan untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama, berjalan menyusuri setapak menuju konservatorium.

 

Karena Senin adalah manis. Angka tiga lebih empuk dari angka lima. Sedangkan nada-nada adalah kumpulan warna-warna.

 

Di waktu lampau pula, julukan sinting melekat di belakang namanya.

 

Sehun selalu mengomentari permainan buruk orang-orang, mengeluh keras-keras soal betapa jelek polanya. Dia akan memicing jika salah satu jari temannya menginjak not yang salah, marah apabila tempo terlalu cepat, dan berkomentar pedas jika ada dawai bernada sumbang meski orang lain tak pernah menyadari.

 

Inderanya yang ‘istimewa’ membuatnya sempurna dalam musik dan Sehun tampak arogan karenanya. Meski dibalik itu semua, dia hanya ingin mendapat pengakuan dan bisa berteman, dengan menunjukkan bahwa ia juga sama sempurnanya dengan mereka. 

 

Namun, hal itu justru membuat kata _teman_  hanya berwujud lawakan basi. Tak ada yang lebih melukai daripada teman-temannya yang beranggapan bahwa dirinya tak layak diberi label istimewa. Karena dengan _keistimewaannya_ , Sehun seolah mencurangi teman-temannya yang telah keras berlatih. Cacian yang awalnya adalah sambil lewat, mulai dibalut rasa dengki atas banyak kejuaraan dimenangkan olehnya dan berujung pada perisakan fisik.

 

Di suatu hari, Luhan menolongnya. Pada tahun keduanya di SMA dan saat itu Luhan menginjak tahun pertamanya di konservatorium. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana matanya bergulir ke berbagai direksi mencari seseorang dimintai pertolongan. Rahang sudah serasa lepas. Telinga berdenging. Perut serasa diremas. Sampai akhirnya, ribut-ribut mengalihkan perhatian para penyerang.

 

Hari itu adalah hari pertama pertemuan mereka, di gang sempit belakang sekolah. Jauh dari kesan romantis. Namun memberi kesan sepanjang hari, sepanjang tahun, dan jadi titik tolak di hidupnya.

 

Semenjak itu, Sehun selalu menemukan Luhan menjemputnya, berdiri di gerbang utama sepulang dari konservatorium. Kemudian mengajaknya ke kedai _bubble tea_. Dan, Sehun tahu benar itu hanya alasan Luhan agar bisa mengantarnya pulang ke rumah tanpa diganggu orang-orang buruk.

 

Sehun masih ingat, di suatu sore di halaman belakang rumahnya, dengan dirinya yang rebah berbantalkan akar tebal pohon yang merayap di bawah raga. Luhan bersandar di tubuh pohon, partitur di tangan, namun tetap jadi pendengar baik dan Sehun merasa istimewa karenanya. _Sayangnya, itu bukan gayaku, hyung._ Sehun berkata dengan nada muram, namun matanya tersenyum kemudian. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di paha laki-laki yang lebih tua, meminta perhatian lebih banyak. _Tapi, aku tak keberatan jika kau ingin aku memainkan Menuet Antique untukmu_.

 

Tawa renyah Luhan berkumandang saat itu. Bukan, bukan tertawa meremehkan. Luhan menepuk kepalanya penuh sayang dan apa yang dia loloskan waktu itu membuat Sehun ingin mendalami musik lebih banyak dan masuk konservatorium yang sama dengan Luhan. Semenjak itu, Sehun tak peduli dirinya tak pernah disukai orang-orang. Tak peduli bagaimana orang-orang menginginkan dirinya berhenti bermain piano. Baginya Luhan sudah cukup. Kesungguhan di balik sorot matanya selalu mendamaikan. _Sehun-ah, kau memang tak bisa pilih bagaimana kondisi kau dilahirkan. Tapi, kau bisa pilih apa pun yang kau inginkan._ _Memangnya kau ingin dihantui Ravel jika memainkannya terpaksa? Mainkan warnamu saja untukku, oke?_

Luhan adalah titik tolak di hidupnya. Darinya, Sehun belajar tentang persahabatan, loyalitas, dan solidaritas antar teman, termasuk perasaan sentimental yang diagung-agungkan manusia di dunia. Siapa lagi memang? Sehun tak punya saudara. Sementara kata _teman_ terdengar sangat aneh dan lucu. Kemudian Luhan datang dan menjadi seorang _role model_ di masa remaja. Sampai akhirnya, Sehun tak perlu lagi didampingi. Perlahan, percaya dirinya terbangun kembali. Pada akhirnya dia bisa melangkah gagah membelah kerumunan. Tatapan tak suka diartikannya jadi perasaan dengki karena tak bisa. Mungkin tidak serta-merta semua orang menyukai tapi Sehun tak pernah peduli. Toh sedari awal, dirinya tak pernah membutuhkan mereka. Yang dipedulikannya hanya satu orang saja.

 

Lamunan Sehun berakhir ketika menginjakkan kaki di Coffee Mill. Kafe beraksen kayu berukir ornamen oriental dengan pencahayaan artistik, yang berdiri anggun di sela-sela bangunan modern berlampu cerah warna-warni. Sangat kontradiksi dengan sibuknya jalanan Myeongdong. Memasuki pintu kaca berbingkai kayu, kelinting lonceng kecil mengudara di ruang sepi. Hanya ada dua pengunjung di dua sudut berbeda.

 

“Hai, Sehun.”

 

Suara tenor berirama riang masuk ke gendang telinga. Sehun mendapati punggung pria yang berbalut kemeja biru langit, dua sikunya tampak bergerak sibuk, mengelap cangkir satu-satu. Bunyi ketukan dari sepatu Sehun terdengar khas di permukaan lantai kayu.

 

“Kau tahu, _hyung_?”

 

“Bunyinya sedikit berbeda kalau kau yang masuk.” Pemuda itu berbalik dan memamerkan senyum ramah bergusi seperti biasa. Mata rubahnya menyipit tipis. Kacamata yang merosot dibenarkan pada dudukannya. Surai legam agak ikal ditata membentuk koma. Rapi.

 

“Kau selalu membuka pintu perlahan dan secukupnya sesuai ukuran tubuhmu. Loncengnya jadi terdengar lebih kalem.”

 

“Wow.” Mata yang membundar jadi wujud apresiasi betapa peka indera pendengaran temannya yang bernama Minseok. “Keren.”

 

Minseok tersenyum. “Biasa?”

 

Sehun mengangguk, tapi seketika ada sesuatu yang melintas di benak. Belum dua langkah, tubuhnya berotasi lagi.

 

“ _Americano._ ”

 

“Tumben sekali,” timpal Minseok. “Bukankah biasanya kau pesan _—aaaaah!_ Aku tahu.” potongnya. Wajah Minseok tersenyum penuh arti. “Sedang kangen?”

 

Tak jadi menjauh, Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi tinggi, tak jauh dari tempat Minseok bekerja. Memandang Minseok dengan dagu tersangga sementara dia mengulum senyum. Dibiarkannya sang barista berasumsi sesuka hati dari garis-garis wajahnya yang berimpresi. Isi kepalanya menebak-nebak, sementara tangannya bergerak lincah membuat pesanan.

 

Dalam sekejap, harum kafeina menguar dibersamai secangkir yang terhidang dihadapannya.

 

“Punyamu.”

 

“ _Thanks_ ,” ujar Sehun. Ia memandang karya-karya Minseok yang tersebar asal di tembok. Di antara lukisan-lukisan abstrak berwarna tajam, terdapat lukisan wajah pria gemuk berberewok lebat sedang tersenyum lima jari dengan dua gigi depannya yang ompong.

 

“Waktu berlalu bagai terbang, ya?” Minseok menyeletuk. Mata ikut mengedar kedai kopi yang dimilikinya sejak tiga tahun lalu. “Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau membenciku. Tujuh tahun—iya bukan? Pokoknya sejak dia pergi kau mau bicara tanpa urat denganku.”

 

Sehun terkekeh. “Kenapa kau hanya ingat bagian aku membencimu?”

 

“Bagaimana tak ingat?” ujarnya. Mata rubahnya menerawang, mengenang bagaimana Sehun berupaya menonjolkan eksistensi, berlatih keras, mempertajam kemampuan agar terlihat istimewa dan tidak serupa dengan teman-teman Luhan yang lain, termasuk Minseok. Luhan menyukai kopi. Begitu juga Minseok. Mengetahui Minseok tinggal bersisian dengan Luhan dan terbiasa pergi ke kedai kopi bersama, Sehun tak bisa menahan diri.

 

“Aku masih ingat bagaimana Luhan kewalahan menghadapi kau yang marah-marah. Sampai menyuruhku untuk tak menghubunginya dulu.” Minseok memberi pandangan menilai ketika menjeda. “Memang kau siapa? Pacar juga bukan.”

 

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat kilat sinis di mata lawan bicara. Minseok tak pernah mengerti. Ia punya alasan. Bersama Luhan, bisik sarat asumsi masa silam serasa tak pernah ada. Luhan adalah melodi yang tak pernah ia dengar. Warna yang tak pernah ia temui. Membuatnya percaya bahwa ada sekelumit bagian dirinya yang menyerukan kebaikan dan itu yang membuatnya hidup. Sosoknya yang selalu dalam batas jangkau membuat benak senantiasa berselimut tekad bagaimana cara memiliki. Selama hidup, Sehun tak pernah memiliki keinginan muluk-muluk. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memaksa orang lain untuk menyukainya. Tak pernah membenci orang yang memukulinya. Tak pernah membalas cacian orang-orang. Tapi dia pernah dengar bahwa masing-masing makhluk berhak untuk mendapatkan bahagia. Bahkan di waktu lampau, Sehun biarkan orang-orang mencapai kebahagiaan dengan mencacinya.

 

Dia sudah banyak mengalah. Luhan adalah kebahagiaan di dunia kecilnya.

 

Apakah tak boleh dimilikinya juga?

 

Memutuskan untuk tak mau terprovokasi, dihirupnya wangi kafeina yang bercampur dengan partikel udara agar melegakan hati. “Aku sangat menyebalkan, ya? Pantas saja Luhan tak repot-repot mau bertahan denganku.”

 

Minseok tergelak keras. “Memang. Menyebalkan sekali malah. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau jadi dia.”

 

Sehun memasang wajah tak senang.

 

“Oh, ayolah, Luhan memang tak punya pilihan lain.”

 

Minseok agak tak suka mendapati dirinya terkesan menghibur lawan bicara. Ini tak seperti dia membenci Sehun. Ia hanya tak suka. Di waktu lampau, Minseok terbiasa mendapati dirinya senang jika mendengar Sehun kelimpungan acapkali dirinya pergi dengan Luhan. Atau saat Luhan terpaksa menolak ajakan Sehun karena kepalang janji dengan dirinya. 

 

Entah sejak kapan, Minseok sudah lupa, bagaimana prosesnya sampai dirinya bisa menetralkan perasaan pada Sehun. Mereka terlibat persaingan konyol di masa lalu. Konyol, karena masih saja bersikeras meski sudah tahu jika Luhan tak akan mengambil salah satu dari mereka sebagai pemenang. Akhir cerita sudah ditentukan dari awal dan mereka masih berupaya sampai akhirnya sama-sama menelan kekalahan. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka bisa berbincang sesantai ini sekarang. Tak ada lagi kompetisi. Meski demikian, berbincang akrab dan saling hibur terkadang terasa aneh.

 

“Perkara cinta anak muda tak semudah kabur dan hidup bahagia. Luhan sudah cukup beruntung ayahnya mengizinkannya untuk menerima beasiswa di sini,” jelas Minseok. “Ayahnya tak pernah menyukainya bermain musik. Akan sangat wajar jika Luhan berterima kasih dan berperan jadi anak berbakti setelahnya. Harusnya kau paling tahu soal itu, Sehun.”

 

“Aku lebih tahu dari siapapun,” ujarnya ketus.

 

Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya, tandas setengah, menyisakan kekecewaan di sana. Kekecewaan yang terekam jelas semenjak kabar pernikahan Luhan menyebar di antara teman-teman alumni. Disesapnya setiap getir dari sensor pengecapnya.

 

Pahit.

 

“Aku tak membencinya. Aku cuma, ya, banyak mengingatnya akhir-akhir ini.”

 

“Ah, kalau begitu Luhan sering mengingatku belakangan. Dia sering menghubungiku. Aku senang dia telah melewati masa-masa sulit,” kata Minseok. “Dia bilang sedang menginjak bagian _vivace_ dari salah satu lagu Chopin. Aku tak paham dunia kalian tapi aku yakin itu sesuatu yang baik karena suaranya cerah sekali.”

 

Sehun berekspresi tak senang karena Luhan tak pernah menghubunginya sekalipun setelah kabar pernikahan. Aura permusuhan kembali timbul, sangat kentara dan itu membuat Minseok terhibur. Ia selalu menyukai bagaimana Sehun terang-terangan menampilkan cemburu. Ia selalu menyukai lawan yang kuat dan kompetitif. Hal itu membuatnya tak perlu banyak menahan diri atau terpaksa mengalah karena salah satu dari mereka yang lebih membutuhkan.

 

Minseok tersenyum. Ekspresi wajahnya menyimpan banyak misteri. “Tak usah khawatir. Aku tak lagi berminat untuk bersaing denganmu. Lagipula seperti aku punya kesempatan saja,” ujarnya sambil mengembus napas lelah. “Omong-omong, Jongdae bilang kau lolos seleksi err, semacam konser persahabatan Korea Selatan dan Tiongkok. Benarkah?”

 

“Kenapa?”

 

“Bukan apa-apa, cuma iri selalu kau yang punya kesempatan.”

 

Jeda ganjil. Riang Minseok berganti cepat dengan ekspresi cemas. “Aku tak tahu apa hal ini baik atau buruk buatmu. Luhan menghubungiku belakangan, dia akan kemari dalam waktu dekat, mengambil lukisan lagunya, dan aku seratus persen yakin dia akan mengikuti _event_ yang sama denganmu. Ada baiknya kau persiapkan baik-baik kesempatan ini.”

 

Diberi pandang penuh selidik, Minseok kembali bersuara. “Untuk apa aku bohong. Jika tak percaya, tunggu saja sampai hari H.”

 

Sehun tahu Minseok tak berdusta. Namun, digempur rasa ingin tahu, Sehun membuka ponselnya, membuka email terabaikan beberapa hari yang berisi daftar nama-nama pengisi acara. Dia menggulir layar, menyusuri nama-nama familiar, dan ibu jarinya berhenti di bagian tengah.

  
Perutnya semakin melilit sekarang. "Ya Tuhan."

 

Memang pernah terlintas di pikirnya kalau dia berusaha keras menjadi pianis terbaik, meski dengan tujuan paling buruk. Agar Luhan, mau tak mau, menyaksikan penampilannya, melihat namanya di acara penghargaan, dan mendengar namanya sering disebut karena mereka bergelut di bidang yang sama. Jika Luhan berniat melupakannya, maka dia harus membuat Luhan tak bisa lupa. Konyol memang, tapi dia pernah mengalami masa di mana dia bersikeras untuk mengingatkan Luhan kalau ada seseorang yang pernah ditinggalkannya dalam kondisi tak adil.

 

Sehun ingin jadi hantu. Dia ingin membuat Luhan menyesal.

  
  
Tapi itu dulu. Tak disangka, semakin ingin dia menjadi hantu, justru dia yang dihantui. Di saat dia ingin mengikhlaskan, piano selalu mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Mencoba berkencan dengan orang lain pun rasanya aneh. Bahkan orang tuanya kadang masih membicarakan Luhan saat makan malam.

 

 

**Lu Han.**

  
  
Hanya melihat nama, simpul itu langsung bekerja. Tersambung pada sesuatu yang spesifik. Sehun mengingat jelas. Tenor birunya terasa dekat di gendang telinga. Sentuhan di rambut ikalnya kembali terasa. Saat itu dia sengaja mengganggu Luhan yang sedang bermain-main dengan sebuah metronom. Dia memeluk Luhan malu-malu, kemudian berbisik di lehernya. 

 

 _Aku janji akan membuatkan satu dan memainkannya untukmu,_  hyung.

Degup jantung sontak ber _cressendo_. Seketika terbagi antara senang dan miris. Senang karena bertemu Luhan. Sedih karena Luhan bukan miliknya lagi—mungkin memang tak pernah jadi miliknya. Ini benar-benar di luar eskpektasi. Namun di waktu yang sama Sehun tak merasa heran. Mungkin itu alasannya belakangan ia sering menghabiskan malam dengan mata terjaga. Kehilangan konsep waktu dalam hening berbatas ruang foto-foto lama. 

 

Ponselnya diletakkan di atas meja kemudian Sehun mendesah lelah melalui ekshalasinya. “Apa aku harus memainkannya lagu itu di sana? Belum tentu ada kesempatan lain, bukan?” Dia bicara sendiri sambil menopang dagu, kemudian tertawa hambar melihat hamparan foto-foto lama di balik konter Minseok. Foto lama dengan wajah Luhan yang terpampang pada beberapa di antaranya. “Kau senang, 'kan, aku akan menepati janjiku, _hyung?_  Janji yang tak ada guna.”

 

Minseok menggaruk pelipis dengan telunjuk, tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, sekaligus merasa tak enak hati membuat Sehun yang kini tampak stres berat. Barista itu mengamati keadaan Coffee Mill yang kini sepi, tersisa Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya.

 

“Omong-omong, sini ikut denganku,” serunya memecah hening, sembari melepas apron. Dengan gesit ia memutar tanda di pintu menjadi _close_ , lalu mengajak Sehun menyusuri lorong menuju studio lukis pribadinya. “Aku tak pernah benar-benar menyukaimu, tapi entah mengapa aku tak suka melihatmu jelek begitu.”

 

Puluhan karya bergantung di dinding. Rata-rata lukisan abstrak terfokus dengan warna-warna tajam dalam bentuk kurva asimetris, bintik-bintik, bahkan pusaran aneh. Mungkin Sehun hanya tak paham soal seni lukis, karena menurutnya ada beberapa lukisan yang menurutnya sangat jelek. Paduan warnanya janggal dan buat sakit mata. Beberapa hanya terlihat seperti tumpahan cat dan di tambal warna lain di sana-sini.

 

“Biasanya aku lebih suka melukis _jazz_. Karena kebanyakan, mereka berwarna putih, emas, dan biru. Aku paling suka paduan warnanya. Emasnya memberi kesan elegan, tak norak, beda saat aku melukis musik metal. Tapi, favoritku masih punya Jo—”

 

“Tunggu,” potong Sehun. Alisnya bertemu di tengah. Menunjuk Minseok dan dirinya sendiri. “Kau sama denganku?”

 

Minseok tergelak di posisinya. “Ya, Sehun. Luhan sepertinya tak pernah cerita soalku, eh?” Dia menyuarakan kekecewaannya terlalu keras namun dengan cepat menguasai diri. “Kita sama. Sama. Sama persis bahkan pola warnanya. Dari sedikit sekali populasi orang-orang yang seperti kita, dunia sangat sempit bukan? Seperti di drama-drama.”

 

Minseok memberi waktu Sehun untuk melihat banyak karyanya di dinding. 

 

"Kau tahu dari mana,  _hyung_ _?_ "

 

"Kau lihat di sana?" Telunjuknya terarah pada dinding di arah berlawanan. Dua kanvas besar berdampingan. Dari letaknya yang tak digantung seperti lukisan-lukisan lain, Sehun menebak bahwa keduanya dibuat belakangan.

 

“Aku tahu kita punya pola warna yang sama setelah melukis lagumu. Setelah Luhan memintaku melukis miliknya, aku iseng melukis Rhapsody In Blue, _well,_ aku tercengang melihat hasilnya biru sekali. Sesuai judulnya, bukan?”

 

Sehun mendekati lukisan lagunya, kemudian berjongkok mengamati. Latarnya biru gelap. Di permukannya ada semburat biru lebih muda, memanjang dari ujung kiri sampai ke tengah, sekilas membentuk sebuah kurva asimetris. Dia memang tak paham soal seni lukis. Namun Sehun yakin jika karya Minseok yang ini akan dinilai bagus bahkan untuk mata orang awam. Jika boleh jujur, bahkan dirinya nyaris mendengar lagunya terputar di dalam sana.

 

“Kau lihat di bagian kanan? Di bawah gradasi yang serupa aurora? Bagian menyebar, titik-titik hijau itu—ya, di situ. Itu bagian akhir lagu, di _glissando_? _Arpeggio—_ apa sih namanya, yang aku tahu cuma _ristretto_.” Minseok tergelak dengan lawakannya sendiri.

 

Sehun bergeming, masih memandang takjub, kemudian nyengir. “Aku memang membuatnya dengan pola warna kesukaanku, tapi aku tak tahu bisa semenarik ini _._ ”

 

Minseok menepuk dada. “Siapa dulu yang buat,” ujarnya dengan nada bangga. “Sori harus bilang ini Sehun. Aku benar-benar tak suka lagumu, buatku terlalu _personal_ jadi sulit direkam awam sepertiku, tapi aku tak menyangka hasilnya sekeren ini. Iya, 'kan? Mirip konstelasi. Aku suka sekali.”

 

Minseok meminta persetujuan dan Sehun mengangguk dengan kekehan, kemudian berdiri. Tak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun. “Paling tidak kau bisa mengapresiasi karyaku dengan cara lain,” ujarnya. “ _Anyway,_ kau mau suruh aku bayar berapa, _hyung_? Orang sepertimu tak mungkin memberiku gratis.”

 

“Aduh, aku bukan mau bicara itu.” Minseok memprotes keras. Dia mendorong punggung Sehun agar melangkah maju. “Coba lihat yang itu. Aku yakin kau akan senang melihatnya. Itu milik seseorang yang kau buatkan lagu.”

 

Suhu wajahnya meningkat seketika. “Hah? Siapa?”

 

Perut Sehun ditimpa pukulan main-main. “Kau pikir aku bodoh atau bagaimana? Jangan berani bohong karena kita punya pola yang sama.”

 

Minseok terlihat ingin banyak bicara. “Mungkin hanya perasaanku atau karena aku sudah lama mengenal kalian. Rhapsody In Blue dan Colors of the Wind... Entah hanya pemikiranku saja tapi.. Kenapa kalian terdengar menceritakan satu sama lain?”

 

Sejurus kemudian, rahang Sehun nyaris mencapai tanah. Dari kejauhan, mungkin tampak seperti pusaran hijau absurd dengan pola-pola rumit di tengahnya. Namun setelah di dekati Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang familiar.

 

“Kupikir ini lebih mencengangkan,” bisik Minseok lirih, lalu mengimitasi Sehun yang berjongkok, mengamati lekat-lekat setiap sudut lukisan.

 

Sehun menoleh pada Minseok, menyambung pandangan mereka dengan ekspresi berbeda satu sama lain. Satu tampak tak percaya. Sementara yang lain berbinar antusias. Keduanya seolah terhubung garis transparan yang terkoneksi pikiran satu sama lain. “Apa kau punya ide yang sama soal _ini_ denganku?”

 

Minseok tersenyum miring. “Toska?”

 

Sehun mengangguk. Fokusnya mengabur di salah satu titik kuning di dalam lukisan. “Warnaku,” gumamnya.  “Tidak, _hyung._ Ini pasti cuma kebetulan.”

 

Minseok mengangkat bahu. “Siapa tahu? Meski Luhan tak mempelajari pola warna nadamu sekalipun, aku yakin dia membuatnya dengan memikirkanmu,” ujarnya, tapi ia kembali menggeleng kuat, seolah tak menyetujui argumennya sendiri. “Sejujurnya itu terlalu spesifik untuk kebetulan.”

 

“Aku tak tahu,” ujarnya. Digumamkannya repetitif, menyelip di antara bibirnya yang tipis. Dia merasa senang, tapi detik kemudian dia merasa tak perlu tahu akan hal ini. “Kau jangan membuatku berharap terlalu banyak. Apa kau masih saja ingin membuatku semakin sulit?” Ada ekspresi terluka di garis-garis wajahnya. “Apa itu masih perlu? Bahkan kita sama-sama tak punya kesempatan.”

 

“Ya ampun, bukan ke situ arahnya! Apa semua orang kecuali Luhan selalu buruk buatmu?" ujarnya seraya menegakkan tubuh, memandang punggung lebar pria yang masih bersimpuh. “Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu. Sudah hitungan tahun dan aku yakin banyak pula yang terjadi. Tolonglah.. Semangat sedikit jadi laki-laki. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali.”

"Kesempatan?" Sehun mencemooh. "Memang kau mau suruh aku apa? Merebutnya? Jangan sinting, _hyung._ " 

"Terserahmu saja lah."

Sehun masih memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Apapun _._ Apapun yang membuat kalian lega dan membuat hidup kalian jauh lebih baik." Dua tangan Minseok bertopang di pinggang. Ekspresinya tampak tak sabar. "Tak masalah kalian berakhir saling hajar asal itu membuat kalian senang."

"Kenapa kau bilang begini padaku?"

Minseok berinhalasi dalam. "Tak perlu berpikir berlebihan. Hanya malas mendengar kalian mengoceh terus tanpa ada hasil. Membicarakan orang yang sama tanpa mencari solusi. Aku bukan biro curhat, tahu!."

 

Balon hening menggelembung di sekitar mereka. Sementara dalam diam, Sehun mulai menimbang-nimbang usul Minseok.  _Apa aku perlu bicara pada Luhan?_

 

“Aku heran kenapa kau begitu membenciku dulu,” ujar Minseok perlahan. “Sejujurnya aku tak pernah rela saat kau menyebut Luhan pengkhianat. Aku tak pernah suka mendengarmu mengeluh soal hubungan kalian yang tak jelas. Ayolah, kalian cuma berada di situasi yang belum tepat. Sehun, kalau kau mau memperhatikan sedikit saja, sedari dulu terlihat sekali kalau kau dan aku berbeda.”

 

Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok, melontarkan tanda tanya dari tatapannya. “Mungkin aku memang mengenalnya lebih dulu. Tapi dia tak pernah menolakmu.” Senyum getir terukir di wajahnya, mengingat penolakan Luhan atas konfesinya semasa kuliah dulu.

  
  
  
“Jangan khawatir, Sehun. Kau selalu nomor satu.”


	3. Impromptu

DI ANTARA lembar-lembar silam, dia sering mendapati kaki jenjangnya menderap langkah menyusuri koridor gedung tua. Saat bumi di dekap lajur-lajur oranye bergabung dengan birunya angkasa. Di dalam salah satu kubikel itu, ditemuinya sosok tersungkur letih beralas halaman kusam not-not balok bergantungan di antara garis paranada. Senja di luar ruang begitu indah. Namun tak seindah yang terbit di pipinya manakala kembali terjaga dengan wajah mereka nyaris tak berjarak.

 

Bagai menyesap segelas kafeina, kantuk dan letih lesap begitu saja. Cukup satu senyuman, Sehun bersedia dijadikan bulan-bulanan perasaan.

 

Raga mereka bersisian. Bahu bertemu bahu. Fabrik bertemu dalam gesekan. Jari-jemari berlari berdampingan di atas hitam putih tuts piano, memainkan komposisi empat tangan sampai anggota tubuh mereka seolah tercipta berpasangan.  Keduanya merangkai nada-nada, menyusun harmoni berkesinambungan, sekaligus merajut sejuta cerita.

 

Janji itu selalu terukir di kepala. Janji untuk selalu ingat sosoknya. Sosok hangat yang dikenalnya sejak belia; yang  mengulurkan tangan saat dirinya terseok menjauh dari impian, yang didambakannya untuk selalu disisinya dan mengabulkan sisi egoisnya. Sosok yang menyalakan lentera-lentera mimpinya dalam waktu lama. Untuk diredupkannya dalam sekali hembusan.

 

Sakit memang, namun Sehun sudah berjanji. Ia tak akan pernah lupa. Juga tak ingin lupa. Dan, dari semua ingatan yang telah terbiaskan oleh banyak luka, diluruhkannya semua dalam nada.

 

Dalam satu kerjap, tabir itu tersingkap.

 

Ratusan pasang mata tertuju padanya, menyaksikan dengan khidmat bagaimana jari-jarinya melenting bak menyentuh bara api. Orang-orang duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Duduk melingkar dalam sebuah desain lengkungan yang dikelilingi piramida-piramida kristal. Sementara di area sentral, dia bagai menghentikan waktu.

Ada waktu di mana rekah senyum mengesankan bahwa dirinya berada di puncak kebahagian. Di waktu lain, tampak seperti melukai diri sendiri dengan rangkaian melodi yang diciptakan olehnya. Terawang-awang di antara nada menggantung, kemudian tiba-tiba terjaga di antara nada menukik dan menghempas. Dia seolah hidup di piano itu sendiri, meski dalam realita hanya menarikan jari-jari.

Dan ketika dua pasang mata itu tanpa sengaja bertemu dalam satu garis, Sehun menyadari bahwa sosok itu, meski telah dicobanya mengalihkan peristiwa sekalipun, tak akan pernah bisa menjadi asing.

 

 

Luhan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dibangun pada tahun 1963, aula utama gedung Seoul Philharmonic tergolong megah setelah mengalami restorasi beberapa kali. Lajur-lajur tangga tersusun seperti pita-pita melayang, menuju tangga utama yang membawa pengunjung ke ruang utama. Di antara hiruk pikuk warna manusia, Sehun melihat biru khas tenornya. Figurnya tampak anggun. Paras yang tak berbeda jauh dari terakhir bertemu, meski garis-garis umur di wajahnya semakin tegas. Pipinya sedikit lebih ramping, rambut yang kini dipangkas lebih pendek, bergaris tengah dengan ikal yang tak seberapa. Dihiasi beberapa jumput yang berjuntai di kanan-kiri.

 

Segera ketika figurnya tertangkap dalam batas pandang, ada urgensi untuk membawa tubuh mereka kembali berimpit dari bahu ke bahu, dengan anak-anak rambut yang saling bergesek di telinga masing-masing, sementara tawa kecil mereka akan berdering bersama, bersambut konfesi bernada kerinduan; juga mendamba kesempatan agar jari-jari mereka sempat saling mengisi sela-sela tangan setelah melepas pelukan. Di antara harapan-harapan sederhana itu, terselip besar ketakutan. Takut kembali jatuh saat garis pandang mereka bersinggungan. Karena efeknya masih sama. Sehun mengalaminya tadi, belum lama, tepatnya di tengah pentas. Ia tak bisa menahan sensasi. Kedua maniknya masih sanggup membuatnya memandang lekat meski ia tahu bahwa itu tak pantas. Rasanya ia tak sanggup menatap cukup lama, namun di waktu yang sama perlu memandang lebih lama untuk mencari tahu kenapa ia tak bisa. Waktu terasa melambat, meski kenyataannya hanya terjadi sekerjapan. Sama seperti gejolak awal di mana pikirannya mensinyalir bahwa perasaannya pada Luhan adalah sesuatu yang sentimental bertajuk cinta.

 

Dan itu mengganggunya.

 

Setelan jasnya tampak mewah dengan warna serupa likuid yang terenggut di genggamannya, aksen etnik keemasan yang terjahit torso memberi kesan elegan. Sibuk beramah-tamah dengan wajah-wajah antusias teman-teman lama. Di tengah pertarungan pikiran antara menyapa atau memutar pergi untuk memblokade perasaan yang tak diinginkan, sebuah tenor familiar merasuk ke gendang telinga. 

 

“Sehun!”

 

Tak menampik, ada gelenyar hangat mengalir sepanjang tulang punggung mendapati namanya terloloskan dari sela bibirnya. Rindu itu kembali bangkit. Dan, saat Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya, Sehun tak pernah heran jika figurnya masih saja sanggup membuat semestanya berhenti.

 

 

*

 

 

 

Luhan ingat sensasinya. Saat dirinya terperangkap memori manakala sang prodigi bercerita melalui ujung-ujung jari. Mata tak bernyali untuk berkedip; meski debar di dadanya nyaris menghantam tulang rusuk. Tanpa sadar memainkan ujung jasnya di ujung jari-jari dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jauh dari kata manis dan sukacita. Rindu yang melukai. Seolah saling terhubung melalui simfoni yang sama. Not-not berbeda yang saling bersentuhan meski duduk berjauhan.

 

Pertemuan pertama kali selepas kembali ke Beijing adalah di Seoul, sekitar empat tahun lalu. Tak bisa dibilang pertemuan karena Sehun tak pernah tahu ia menghadiri acara tersebut sebagai tamu undangan. Saat itu Sehun menjadi pianis tamu untuk pekan bergengsi yang digelar Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra, Beethoven: Five Concertos-One Pianist. Di mana untuk pertama kali, lima komposisi terpopuler Beethoven yang sering dijadikan standar repertoar dan jadi favorit para penikmat dan pengamat musik, di mainkan dalam satu _event_ berdurasi tiga jam.

 

Luhan didekap atmosfer canggung saat itu. Tak ada tegur sapa. Hanya dirinya yang mengawasi Sehun dari balik gelas _wine_ dalam genggaman. Ia mengirimkan satu buket bunga anonim, dengan pesan _good luck_ satu hari sebelum acara di mulai. Meski demikian, rasa bersalah tak kunjung berkurang. Ia merasa buruk karena membiarkan Sehun mengetahui pernikahannya dari publisitas rekan-rekan alumni.    

 

Satu minggu sebelum pesta diadakan, ia mengajak Sehun berbincang di telepon. Pada akhirnya, kabar utama tak pernah terlisankan. Entah bagaimana, dirinya justru bercerita akan kerinduannya memainkan komposisi empat tangan dan semua hal dengan Sehun di dalamnya. Tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun. Dengan bersikap kesatria, setelah menemukan kecemasan di suaranya, Sehun menghibur dengan ungkapan rindu yang sama besar, juga konfesi yang dituturkan berulang. Konfesi yang menyakitkan dan melegakan di waktu yang sama. Melegakan karena Sehun seolah sedang menguatkannya. Menyakitkan karena Luhan tak pernah bisa membalasnya. Egois, memang.

 

Dunia berotasi. Semesta berevolusi. Gravitasi membengkokkan ruang dan waktu. Namun, di antara prediksi paling masuk akal sekalipun, ada sesuatu berjudul kebetulan dan takdir. Tak peduli jika hal itu adalah sesuatu yang hebat atau paling khayali sekali pun. _Jika ada harapan, pasti ada jalan,_ hyung. Sehun pernah berkata demikian sambil mendekap tubuhnya di suatu malam, mendongeng soal hidup bersama dan berandai soal pernikahan. Sementara Luhan sibuk menghitung detak jam dinding yang stagnan.

 

Orang-orang lebih menyukai kisah manis dengan akhir menghanyutkan. Sehun adalah salah satunya. Awal kisah mereka seklise jutaan lain. Dari sekadar kata penyemangat berujung perhatian berlebihan. Dari sebatas rangkulan akrab khas adik-kakak, berujung ciuman. Kencan implisit di auditorium musik jadi rutinitas. Mereka saling mencari. Saling jatuh cinta dan mereka _gay_. Menggantungkan harapan terasa sulit. Luhan tak sanggup mengabulkan pinta Sehun atas status kekasih. Lidahnya beku terbungkam realita.

 

Dengan denyut nadi nyaris mendobrak pembuluh darah, Luhan menyusuri anak tangga untuk bersembunyi dari keriuhan. Bagaimana jika Sehun tak pernah memaafkannya? Bagaimana jika hubungan mereka tak pernah membaik bahkan untuk sekedar status teman? Apakah di antara banyak probabilitas, kebetulan yang dialami mereka akan berpihak padanya?

 

Tanda tanya agung menggantung di bidang pikirnya. Tersaji di batas pandang, punggung lebar Sehun sebagai lanskap. Di bidang itu juga, Luhan banyak melepaskan pertanyaan sarat kekhawatiran. Makin menguat manakala sosoknya berhenti di salah satu tempat sunyi bersisian dengan sebuah pilar besar. Kaki-kakinya bertingkah seolah siap berlari jika tak kuat hati.

 

Dari sini, Sehun bisa mengamati riuh warna meletup-letup dari banyak kepala di lantai utama. Dengung-dengung manusia itu serupa kumpulan lebah. Sementara warna-warninya saling percik dengan cara paling memusingkan.

 

Tak ada hal lain yang mendistraksi Sehun selain warna-warna itu. Tak ada satu pun yang ingin melelehkan sunyi lebih dulu.

 

Luhan tercambuk oleh rasa malu atas keinginannya agar Sehun menginisiasi konversasi duluan. Rasanya tak berani, lucu. Sudah berulangkali mengalami turbulensi, juga pendewasaan diri dengan realita yang dipaksa ditelannya bulat-bulat, tak berarti menjadikan seseorang mampu mempertahankan susunan pikirannya tetap sistematis. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun jadi gejolak keras. Dan, buruknya adalah sesuatu yang sentimental. Alam bawah sadarnya mempengaruhinya untuk bersikap pengecut, tak tahu harus berkata apa, bergantung pada harapan-harapan bahwa Sehun juga berharap atas pertemuan mereka kali ini. Bahwa Sehun tak pernah membencinya selama ini. Akan lebih baik—dan juga sangat melegakan hati—jika pada kenyataannya, Sehun juga berjuang keras meluluhkan semesta dengan alasan yang sama.

 

Tersandung harga diri, pita suaranya meronta untuk bernada. “Sudah lama, ya? Kau terlihat baik.”

 

Datar.

 

“Sangat-sangat baik, _hyung_ ,” jawabnya sembari menerawang pandang. “Kau juga kan? Bukankah kita sama-sama mencapai titik yang diinginkan?”

 

“Titik apa, eh? Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup mengubah hal di sana-sini dan seringkali tak seindah bungkusnya.”

 

Alis Sehun terangkat. Birunya tak seterang dulu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkan namun entah mengapa tak bisa diungkapkan. Berusaha menepis hal-hal negatif, Sehun berusaha membangun suasana. Dia tersenyum. “Setidaknya, bungkus dan isi tak sama-sama mengerikan.”

 

“Justru itu yang membuatku ngeri.” Kepala Luhan tertunduk, mengamati bagaimana jari-jarinya saling menjentik satu sama lain. Dilanda bingung karena lisan tak selancar saat dirinya menyambut teman-teman lama. "Kau langsung tak terlihat tepat sebelum wartawan Gramophone datang meliput. Mereka berharap meliput kita bersama setelah mengetahui kalau kita pernah satu konservatorium. Sempat ada masalah?"  
  
  
"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Tidak tahu,  _hyung._ Aku langsung ke toilet setelahnya," Sehun akhirnya beralasan.

 

"Kau membuatku kelimpungan membawa buket bunga sendirian." 

 

 

"Maaf."

 

 

Hening.

 

Tanpa diketahui, keduanya sama-sama ingin kabur. Bukan keriuhan yang kini mengguyur keduanya, melainkan canggung. Sehun bahkan merasa bisa mendengar denyut nadi sendiri. Apalagi dia terbebani dengan topik pembicaraan yang kini seolah jadi tanggung jawabnya, karena Luhan telah memulai pembicaraan dan dia yang mematikan topiknya duluan. Dia berharap ada orang lain yang lewat dan mencairkan suasana. Tapi nyaris tak mungkin karena dia yang berinisiatif membawa Luhan ke tempat yang sepi.  
  
  
  
Kenapa juga dia perlu membawa Luhan ke tempat sepi?

 

  
“Bagaimana rasanya menikah?” Selorohnya tiba-tiba. “Mana kakak iparku? Putramu, mungkin? Tidak berniat mengenalkan mereka padaku?”

 

Demi Tuhan, Sehun ingin menepuk dahi. Salah pilih basa-basi.

  
Ribuan kata bodoh menggempur dirinya. Sehun tak habis pikir meloloskan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin Luhan jawab. Sesal menghampiri. Bagaimana jika setelah ini Luhan akan memperkenalkan istrinya? Bagaimana dirinya harus bereaksi? Meski di wajah terlukis senyum, berusaha mengikhlaskan dalam bentuk tutur, dalam lubuk masih belum siap jika melihat interaksi manis antara Luhan dan pasangannya.

 

Dalam ribut pemikiran sendiri, tawa canggung Luhan mengudara, mengalihkan atensi Sehun sepenuhnya dalam tanda tanya. Meski sedikit lega karena dia tak perlu lagi mempertahankan suasana.

 

“Rasanya menyenangkan dan biasa saja di waktu yang sama. Senang karena kau punya teman mengobrol saat bosan. Biasa saja karena kami terlalu seperti _teman._ ” Telunjuknya menggaruk lekuk bahu. Gestur khas saat membicarakan sesuatu yang tak pernah diinginkan. Sehun meluangkan waktu untuk mengantisipasi jawaban pria yang lebih tua. “Kau belum punya keponakan dan yaa...”

 

Tangan Luhan terangkat, memamerkan jari-jarinya yang kosong. Sehun membeliak. Tak perlu pura-pura bodoh untuk tak mengetahui apa artinya. Sesungguhnya, ia agak merasa bersalah bahwa ada satu titik di hatinya yang merasa lega bahwa Luhan dan istrinya telah berpisah. Dia menahan diri agar tak menyeletuk, _tidak menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku, ya?_

 

“ _Not work_ ,” tambahnya sebelum mulut lain sempat terbuka. Trik khusus yang Sehun kenali. Menceritakan luka sendiri terasa lebih baik daripada ditanyai lebih dulu. Di sini, Luhan seolah memberi kontrol penuh pada perasaannya, membatasi obrolan dengan memulainya lebih dulu. Tersenyum tipis, ia mengenang. “Keadaan memburuk di tahun kedua. Menikah dengan teman lama tak menjamin selamanya ya ternyata?” Kumandang tawa berperan sebagai kamuflase. Ini tidak seperti Luhan masih terikat masa silam. Bagaimanapun menceritakan titik bifurkasi sama saja menggali lembar-lembar melukai.

 

“Sejujurnya kami hanya menahan diri demi keluarga besar. Istilahnya, kami berusaha berpegang pada komitmen.” Ekspresinya melunak, tampak santai, dalam waktu singkat terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang sedang memberi wejangan. “Tapi, akhirnya kami sadar kalau tak akan pernah ada kompensasi untuk dua orang yang bersama tanpa saling menyukai. Akhirnya _Baba_ mau memahami bahwa kami tak pernah selaras saat mantan istriku yang memprotes dan, yaa, kami berpisah dua tahun lalu.”

 

“O-oh. Aku tak pernah tahu,” ujar Sehun tak enak hati. Tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk bersimpati.

 

“Tak masalah. Salahku juga yang tak pernah berkabar.”

 

Terpaut waktu, Sehun sibuk berdistraksi. Terus meracuni diri dengan rutinitas dan berlatih dengan kompulsif untuk memalingkan patah hati. Peristiwa memang tak bisa sepenuhnya dilupakan. Pernah ia dengar bahwa kesibukan adalah solusi untuk menyembuhkan. Tak sepenuhnya benar namun kesibukan bisa membuatnya lebih mudah dilampaui, waktu akan menenggelamkan lembar usang itu jauh di dasar.

 

Kemudian tak disangka-sangka tujuh tahun sudah berlalu.

 

Luhan mengibas tangan di depan wajahnya. Agak tak suka dihadiahi ekspresi menyesal oleh Sehun. “Paling tidak _Baba_ sudah menyerah untuk memaksakan kehendaknya padaku. Meski aku sudah berusaha sekalipun, pada akhirnya tetap tak berujung baik. Aku sudah bebas sekarang.”

 

“Aku merasa konyol tak mengetahui ini. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, yaa, meski kita tidak lagi—” Ada jeda bergantung, tak menemukan kata tepat untuk mendeskripsi hubungan mereka di masa lampau. “—aku serius soal _bilang apapun padaku_. Tapi, sepertinya kau tak cukup percaya, ya? Terserahmu sih.. Tapi aku sangat berharap kita masih berhubungan baik. Aku tak pernah paham mengapa kau lantas memutus komunikasi,” lanjutnya.

 

“Aku juga menyayangkan semuanya. Maaf tak pernah menghubungimu lagi setelah itu,” balas Luhan lalu mengukir senyum penuh penyesalan. Ditepuknya lengan Sehun, mengusapnya berulang kali, kemudian berinhalasi dalam. “Sehun, aku yakin tak ada yang sia-sia di setiap pertemuan.”

 

Sehun diam. Luhan kembali bernada dalam upaya keras mencerabut semua beban di pundak. “Kita dipertemukan lagi tanpa sengaja dan aku anggap sebagai kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu. Aku minta maaf soal semuanya. Saat itu keadaan sangat sulit. Aku tak bohong. Sebut aku pengecut, terserahmu.”

 

Sehun tersenyum dengan matanya. Harusnya Luhan tahu, sedari awal dia tak perlu meminta maaf. Meski ada banyak waktu di mana Sehun memenangkan ego dengan mengumpati Luhan di tengah malam, tak pernah sekalipun dirinya membenci. Tangan itu mendarat di bahu sempit Luhan. “Kau pikir aku ikut seleksi begini hanya karena alasan nasionalisme? Aku tak pernah ingkar janji, _hyung_. Aku masih Sehun yang sama dan kau tahu pasti aku melakukan ini untuk siapa. Kau tak ingat siapa yang membuatku tetap bermain piano?”

 

Cara Sehun memandang membuat kristal-kristal bening menyelip di antara bola matanya. Dan ketika Luhan menarik tipis bibirnya, Sehun mengetahui bahwa Luhan baru saja menahan diri untuk sesuatu yang sentimental.

 

“Senang kita punya alasan yang sama,” ujarnya lirih, kemudian berdeham canggung mendapati suaranya serak sedikit.

 

“Mungkin ini memang bukan kebetulan. Bisa jadi kita bertemu untuk sebuah perayaan. Aku lebih terluka mendengarmu minta maaf seperti tadi ketimbang kau yang meninggalkanku. Tapi ya, jika itu membuatmu lega, aku memaafkanmu.”

 

Hanya dengan satu senyuman, Sehun membebaskan semua beban yang membelenggu. Luhan merekah senyum lebar. Rasa lega luar biasa terekspresikan jelas dari garis-garis wajahnya. Sehun dipeluknya. Ditepuk punggung lapang itu dengan beberapa kali pukulan lumayan.

“Trims _,_ Sehun. Kau benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik. Coba kalau _Baba_ tak menyuruhku lekas pulang dulu. Aku bangga padamu.”

 

Diusapnya belakang kepala Sehun tanpa menahan diri. Tak peduli merusak tatanan rambutnya jadi berantakan sekali. “Aku tak pernah paham kau dulu selalu bilang merepotkanku padahal aku sendiri merasa beruntung bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu senang punya kau jadi adikku.”

 

_Ah, adik, ya?_

 

Dalam hati, Sehun bertanya jika Luhan sedang menegaskan sebuah batasan. Pelukannya dieratkan. Sembari menebak-nebak apakah kalimat itu hanya ucapan sambil lewat atau memang ada makna implisit di sana. Apa Luhan sedang membawanya kembali ke titik awal? Titik awal di mana belum terjalin apapun di antara mereka?

 

Kalau iya, Luhan bodoh sekali. Tak ada titik awal. Karena sejak awal perasaan Sehun padanya sudah berbeda. Hanya saja di usianya yang belia Sehun belum bisa mendeskripsikan rasa. 

 

“Karenamu juga, _hyung_. Aku belum pernah berterima kasih ya sepertinya? Terima kasih telah meluangkan banyak waktu untukku dan membuatku belajar..” Sehun berinhalasi dalam karena diam-diam lubang di hatinya sudah sekepalan tangan, “...banyak hal.”  
  
  
  
_Termasuk patah hati._  

 

Getar bahu karena tawa menandai bahwa Luhan tak membaca selintas makna di sana. “Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?”

 

“Ow, lebih baik jangan bertemu dia,” jawab Sehun setelah keduanya saling melepas dekapan, meski Sehun tak rela figurnya menjauh begitu saja. Dalam pura-pura Sehun mengusap lengannya dan merosot sampai bawah, sempat ingin menggenggam tangannya namun niatnya diurungkan. Sehun tak mau jadi orang tak tahu diri. Dia akan tampak seperti orang yang langsung merayu setelah tahu kondisi rumah tangga laki-laki satunya sudah bubar jalan.

 

“Pria tua itu cerewetnya sudah melebihi _eomma_ ,” lanjutnya sekaligus mengubah suasana.

 

“Jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun dia sudah mendukungmu penuh-penuh dari awal,” timpal Luhan dengan tawa geli. Suaranya yang renyah mengikis sedikit demi sedikit selubung gelap yang tadinya begitu kental.

 

“Selalu ada master di balik maestro!” serunya dramatis sambil mengembangkan lengan.

 

Gelak keras dari Sehun merupakan campuran geli dan malu, mengamati bagaimana Luhan yang bermain drama, meniru celotehan ayahnya dengan nada yang sama persis, ekspresi sama, gestur sama, termasuk tawa serupa sinterklas milik ayahnya.

 

Sehun berpura-pura mengerang sakit saat Luhan meninju lengannya main-main.

 

“Dia pasti bangga sekali denganmu,” ujar Luhan penuh kesungguhan. Kumpulan garis-garis di wajahnya menimbulkan impresi serius. Dalam awang, ia mendaftar banyak penghargaan yang diraih Sehun dalam _event_ domestik maupun internasional.

 

“Ayahmu sangat beruntung punya musisi besar.”

 

“Jangan berlebihan.”

 

“Berlebihan?” ujarnya tak percaya. “Orang-orang Moskow sangat kritis soal musik dan kau disambut baik di sana. Aku yakin kau sangat, sangat..” Luhan merangkai kereta kilat dengan repetisi. “..bekerja keras,” finalnya.

 

“Ya, ya. _Appa_ memang sombong sekali soal itu. Aku bersyukur dia tak jadi menempelkan wajahku di seluruh dinding sekolahnya.” Dua tangannya terbenam di saku. Sehun menegapkan diri seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya pantas mendapatkan semua itu. “Beruntung _eomma_ melarang. _Appa_ sudah beken di kalangannya tanpa menumpang namaku.”

 

“Lagipula itu sekolah teknisi.”

 

“Nah.” Sehun menyetujui. Selintas ia ingin bercerita guyonan garing ayahnya soal Bachstreet Boys tapi tak jadi. “Kata _eomma_ , itu promosi yang tak elegan.”

 

Mereka tergelak keras setelahnya. Rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama. Suasana canggung terpecah seketika. Gejolak bersalut keresahan tak lagi ada. Hanya ada rasa hangat yang mengalir. Obrolan sederhana yang di mulai dari udara, tanpa gestur-gestur romantis, anehnya masih terasa nyaman. Luhan kembali bernada. “ _Anyway,_ selamat atas album debutmu.”

 

Sehun memberi pandang menghakimi. “Kenapa kau banyak tahu soal aku?”

 

“Apa aku seburuk itu?” katanya. Luhan memberi eskpresi seolah sakit hati berat. Tangan di dadanya seolah mencegah hatinya runtuh saat itu juga. “Kau boleh tanya semua yang tercantum di _blog_ mu. Jika itu adalah mata kuliah, aku pasti sudah mendapat nilai A.”

 

Lagi-lagi. Sehun terbagi antara senang atau miris. Apa Luhan tak sadar sikapnya yang begitu sungguh menyebalkan?

 

Tentu saja dia senang bertemu Luhan, tapi di waktu yang sama kepedulian Luhan membuatnya ngeri dan menimbulkan rasa ingin kabur sejauh mungkin. Dia takut terbawa perasaan lagi. Menipu hati pun ada batasnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu khayalan-khayalannya kembali merasuk pikir. Dan, mengingat ada kemungkinan mereka tak bisa lagi bersama, Sehun merasa lebih baik mereka tak bertemu saja.

 

Dia mulai berandai-andai jika saja dia bisa membenci Luhan, semuanya pasti akan lebih mulus.

 

Tapi tak bisa. Bahkan dia memaafkan Luhan terlalu mudah. _Harusnya, paling tidak dia marah-marah dulu, 'kan?_ _Mengumpatinya kalau perlu. Atau saling hajar seperti yang diusulkan Minseok_ hyung _._ Dalam diam, Sehun menangisi nasibnya yang tak berubah.

 

“Senang mengetahui kalau kau masih mendukungku, _hyung._ ”

 

Luhan menghalangi bibir dengan punggung tangan, bermaksud melempar bisikan meski tak ada satu pun manusia lain jadi saksi pembicaraan mereka. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata. “Asal kau tahu, aku bisa buatkan satu _fancafe_ untukmu. Aku akan jadi fans nomor satu.”

 

“Pembohong besar,” cibirnya. Sehun mendekat ke telinga Luhan, memberi bisik balasan bernada jahil. “Kalau kau peduli, kenapa mengabaikanku selama ini?”

 

“Heeei..” Luhan menyikut pinggang Sehun keras. Meski dalam konteks bercanda, tapi lebih kurang masih membuatnya merasa bersalah. “Jangan bahas itu lagi, dong. Aku sedang berusaha jadi _hyung_ yang baik untukmu.”

 

“Pergi saja kalau cuma mau jadi _hyung,_ ” cibir Sehun melalui sudut bibir.

 

Dahi Luhan berkerut tiga. “Hah? Apa?” 

 

“Hah?”  _Sial. Apa aku menyuarakan kepalaku terlalu keras?_ Batinnya. “Tidak. Aku hanya bilang—”

 

“Aaaaaah—tunggu di sini,” ujarnya sembari memberi gestur dengan tangan. Ia merogoh celana kemudian berlalu dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, menuju salah satu pilar besar yang lain.

 

Tangan Sehun menepuk dada. _Nyaris_.

 

Jika pendengaran Luhan lebih tajam sedikit saja, suasana bisa kembali keruh. Napas diembusnya keras-leras. Tubuh dilunglaikan pada pembatas. Ia tak pernah menyukai warna-warna kacau di keramaian. Namun, kali ini, ia berharap kumpulan warna menyebalkan itu sanggup mendistraksi pikiran. Dia tak tahu bagaimana cara menempatkan hati kali ini. Hubungannya dengan Luhan membaik jika dilihat dalam kilas mata. Namun ada sekelumit bagian di dirinya yang berkata bahwa mengulangi dari awal akan terasa sulit. Bagaimana pun mereka pernah terikat secara romantis, meski tanpa status sekalipun. Bertemu Luhan sama saja mengingatkan perasaannya yang dipaksa luruh.

 

Sehun tersenyum, meski cenderung sedih dengan alisnya yang merosot. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, apakah dirinya juga akan menjadi sangat tidak bahagia akibat cinta.

 

Tak lama, bunyi ketuk sepatu menandai kembalinya Luhan. “Hei.”

 

“Ya, _hyung_?”                                     

 

“Ehm, ayahmu menghubungiku. Dia mengundangku untuk berkunjung.” Luhan menggaruk leher dengan telunjuknya. Tak tahu apakah Sehun senang atau segan karena ini. “Menghabiskan akhir pekan sebenarnya.”

 

Oh.

 

Sehun lupa. Sehun lupa jika ayahnya bisa jadi salah satu tokoh yang mempersulit agenda _move on-_ nya. Bukan hal yang baru jika ayahnya selalu menganggap Luhan adalah anaknya yang telah lama hilang. Bukan hal yang baru jika Luhan selalu dianggap si sulung dalam keluarganya. Selain bisa dibilang Luhan adalah penyelamat putranya, Tuan Oh selalu antusias karena Luhan memiliki hal yang Sehun tak pernah miliki. Kepekaan Luhan terhadap potensi bisnis membuat Sehun seringkali mengibarkan bendera permusuhan pada ayahnya jika Luhan bertandang ke rumah karena memonopoli Luhan seorang diri. Dan, Sehun tahu benar apa yang diinginkan ayahnya sekarang.

 

Tawa laki-laki yang lebih muda terdengar tak ikhlas. “Ya ampun. Kau yakin tak berniat menolaknya, _hyung_?" Sehun menemukan dirinya masih berusaha melarikan diri. "Aku punya firasat kau akan mengeluarkan banyak uang setelah ini.”


	4. Perayaan

TAK PERNAH disangka, jika undangan yang berlaku adalah undangan ke rumah utama. Letaknya di kaki pegunungan Gwangju. Pocheon, daerah sejuk di timur laut provinsi Gyeonggi. Berlatar hijau zamrud dari hutan-hutan yang mengisi setiap sisi pegunungan. Tanpa gedung-gedung beton buruk rupa. Hanya ada jalan berkelok-kelok menuju pegunungan. Jauh dari kata megah dan hiruk pikuk metropolitan. Rumah dua lantai berukuran sedang dengan aksen kayu, berhalaman luas, dan beberapa pohon dengan daun kemerahan.

 

Suasana yang sejuk. Sarat kenyamanan untuk berkegiatan di luar rumah tanpa terganggu sengatan matahari. Tipikal pagi hari di rumah ini. Perbincangan paralel menjalar cepat di antara camilan pagi sederhana, jus jeruk, dan satu keranjang apel hasil petikan kebun sendiri. Dengan Sehun yang duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon, gitar dipangkuan, memetik ringan, sambil sesekali mengamati Luhan di salah satu bangku meja melingkar, berkaos salem dengan celana abu-abu cerah, bertingkah santai seolah anak pemilik rumah, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan _autopilot_ tanpa benar-benar berpikir dan selalu disambut antusias ayah dan ibunya.

 

Namun, sosok wanita paruh baya itu beringsut pergi segera setelah sang suami mulai menyombongkan diri.

 

 _Ohoho_. Tawa khas pria paruh baya itu membahana. Mata sipitnya nyaris menghilang. Luhan ikut mengalir di dalamnya. “Selalu ada master di balik maestro!”

 

Cengir tersimpul. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Luhan memandang ke arahnya, wajahnya geli, seolah pikiran terkoneksi, dengan kilat mata seolah mengatakan _benar kataku kan_.

 

Semua masih sama, ayahnya yang eksentrik dan Luhan yang pandai mengambil hati. Sehun tak pernah keberatan. Semenjak dulu, Luhan sudah diperlakukan orang tuanya bagai putra pertama. Dan Luhan tak pernah keberatan di waktu lampau seringkali diberi tambahan pekerjaan untuk menjaganya. Sesekali, dia akan dimarahi jika ketahuan memprovokasi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menurut orang tuanya buruk, mencuri jeruk tetangga misalnya.

 

“ _Man_ , berani dia mengataiku sok tahu? Kalau cuma jadi tukang kayu aku tak perlu belajar ke Heilbornn. 15 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, bandingkan dengan mereka yang cuma pegang palu dan bersombong-sombong dengan telinga tulinya. Aku adalah senimaaaaan,” tambah pria itu seiring gelas jus jeruknya yang kian penuh.

 

Sehun yakin, ibunya tak perlu mencampurkannya dengan alkohol untuk melihat suaminya bertingkah mabuk.

 

“Kau tau tidak?” Bisiknya di telinga Luhan. “Yang kau pakai kemarin, mereka yang beli dariku. Aku menginisiasi merk lokal pertama di sini.”

 

Wajah Luhan menunjukkan antusiasme lebih. “Ah, yaaa.. Aku tak heran, _Appa_. Aku tak pernah meragukanmu. Suaranya sangat empuk. Tak hanya ditelinga saja, tapi sampai di sini,” ujarnya sambil menunjuk dada. “Bukankah mengherankan bahwa benda mati bisa juga menyentuh batin manusia?”

 

“Begitukah?” Pria berambut kelabu itu tampak tergerak. “Akan kusampaikan pada teman-teman lain juga yang bantu mengkonstruksi. Mereka pasti senang sekali mendengar testimoni darimu..”

 

Distraksi memotong kalimatnya. Ia menahan pandang pada putranya yang masih tertunduk menggelitiki senar-senar gitar menyusun kor rumit. “Kau sedang memainkan punya Liszt, ya?”

 

Sehun melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali mengawang di antara melodi. “Yang benar saja? Ini punyaku,” ketusnya.

 

“Jangan coba-coba membohongiku.”

 

Pria termuda terkekeh lalu mengabaikan gitarnya, menepi ke meja, mengambil tempat di samping Luhan. “Karena Liszt tidak menyusunnya untuk gitar, _Appa._ ”

 

Bahu Sehun dihadiahi pukulan oleh Luhan. “Sejak kapan kau semakin menyebalkan?”

 

Sehun menyambar apel dari keranjang di depan ayahnya. Kemudian menyeringai. “Apel jatuh tak pernah jauh dari pohonnya. Bedanya aku tak pernah punya sifat narsistik kronis seperti dia.”

 

Adu mulut pasangan ayah dan anak terjadi tak terelakkan dan Luhan cukup terhibur. Sedikit miris tak pernah melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama orang tuanya. Mereka tak mungkin mau melakukan hal itu. Buang-buang waktu, katanya. Ia menyaksikan perseteruan main-main itu dengan menyeruput sup yang terhidang untuknya sendiri.

 

“Aku tak tahu kau suka Liszt.”

 

“Hanya iseng.” Sehun mengangkat bahu sekali. “Bukan soal suka tak suka. Bagaimanapun bermain piano adalah bagian dari panggilanku. Tak boleh ada limitasi, setiap karya menarik dengan caranya masing-masing. Aku tak bisa berhenti memainkan dan mendengarkan hanya karena aku tak tertarik.”

 

“Sesungguhnya dulu aku sempat khawatir kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya.” Bariton ayahnya menginterupsi. “Dia semakin parah setelah kau pergi ke Beijing, Han. Latihannya bahkan lebih kompulsif dibanding awal-awal dulu,” tambahnya, kemudian mendesah lelah. “Aku dan ibumu senang sekali kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bermain musik dan tiba-tiba kau ingin berhenti. Tampak tak sudi lagi memainkannya. Maaf tak menyadari bocah-bocah brengsek itu dari awal, Sehun. Kami sempat mengabaikanmu.”

 

Sehun melirik ke bawah meja. Di mana tangan Luhan menggenggamnya dari balik kain penutup meja berenda putih, mengusap-usap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari sebagai gestur menenangkan. Ia seolah sedang menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap masa lalunya sendiri, meninggalkan kesan tak nyaman dengan cara yang paling pribadi. Dan, Luhan mengetahuinya dalam waktu sekedip.

 

Diliriknya Luhan kemudian berganti ke ayahnya.

 

Likuid di hadapannya direguk sampai tandas setengah. “Jangan bicarakan yang sudah lewat, _Appa_. Aku tak pernah menyesal dan menikmati hidupku sekarang. Awalnya memang pelarianku, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan hal yang lebih baik dari itu. Bukankah katamu aku berbakat alam? Lagipula, bukan berarti jika kesialan itu tak terjadi lantas menjamin hidupku lebih baik. Tuhan tak pernah iseng mengerjai nasib orang. Tak ada hal sia-sia dari yang manusia sebut kesialan sekalipun. Aku pikir ini lebih baik. Iya kan, _hyung_?”

 

Sehun tersenyum tipis, merangkul Luhan dan membiarkan bahu mereka berlekatan. Matanya tersenyum manakala pandangan mereka bertemu.

 

“ _Appa_ , kalau _hyung_ tak menolongku, kau tak akan punya anak yang kau ajak bisnis,” ujarnya mengalihkan topik, “aku tahu kau cukup licik. Berani taruhan kau mengundangnya karena mengincar pasar Tiongkok.”

 

Senyum penuh arti tersungging di antara garis-garis wajah yang menua. Gerak ketukan berulang di meja berhenti seketika. “Sejujurnya, Sehun. Aku agak sebal kau tak mau berbisnis denganku. Tapi kau tumbuh dengan baik dan aku selalu bangga padamu.”

 

Ia memandang Sehun lama kemudian beralih pada Luhan. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arah meja. “Lihatlah, bukankah dia jenius? Kalau dia tak jadi pianis pun ku pikir dia sanggup jadi saintis, filsuf, atau apapun yang diinginkan; yang dikatakannya benar semua, termasuk soal bisnis denganmu.”

 

“Itu bukan karena dia jenius.” Luhan mengambil sebuah apel di atas meja, kemudian mengambil satu gigitan besar. “ _Appa_ , aku mengenalmu seperti aku mengenal _Baba_ ku sendiri,” ujarnya. “Aku sudah menyadarinya jauh-jauh hari ketika Tuan Li mulai merawat pianoku dan kau menitipkan salam buatku, eh? Sejujurnya, aku dan Tuan Li sudah terlibat pembicaraan awal, termasuk niatmu di dalamnya. Aku sudah menyusunkan cetak biru, jika _Appa_ berkenan untuk mengeceknya.”

 

Sehun nyaris menyemburkan jus jeruknya kali ini. “Kalian membuatku ngeri. Bagaimana juga bisa pria tua ini tahu pada siapa kau merawat piano, _hyung_?”

 

Gelak keras kembali membahana. “Heeei, itu wajar. Orang sepertiku hanya satu dua. Kalau cuma di Tiongkok, aku kenal semua. Apalagi _hyung_ mu ini cukup populer,” tambahnya dengan kepuasan gamblang di air mukanya. “Demi rambut keriting Beethoven, kau boleh jenius, Sehun _ah,_ tapi ku pikir Luhan yang benar-benar anakku.” Dia menggoda Sehun kemudian berpindah memandang Luhan.

 

“Kau memang paling mengerti aku, Nak. Jadi kapan bisnis ini bisa dimulai?”

 

Pembicaraan itu masih saja mengalir dengan Sehun diabaikan seperti patung batu. Duduk bergeming mengamati daun jatuh dikacau angin atau sekedar menikmati semburat-semburat kuning di kepalanya yang berasal dari burung-burung yang bersiul-siul. Luhan hanya sesekali meminta pendapatnya untuk menjaga percakapan dan sayang sekali, Luhan terkesan tak pernah peduli dengan dirinya yang tak suka bisnis.

 

Satu-satunya hal yang menghibur adalah fakta tangan mereka masih bergenggaman. Entah benar-benar bermakna atau hanya sentuhan sederhana. Rasa senang selalu diusiknya sendiri dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kebiasaan buruk memang. Namun, diabaikan lebih menjemukan.

 

Dipertemukannya kaki-kaki telanjang mereka yang memijak hijaunya permadani alam dan Luhan akan menoleh padanya dengan satu senyuman, atau balas menginjak kakinya acapkali tergagap sebab hilang alur pembicaraan.

 

Sehun kembali bergeming. Diam, tanpa melodi, harmoni, hanya kontemplasi. Berandai-andai jika Luhan berkunjung kemari hanya untuk menemuinya. Bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pembicaraan serius soal bisnis piano rongsokan.

 

Jika harapannya terjadi, mungkin ia akan mengajak Luhan melompati mesin waktu, menyelami reminisensi dengan menyusuri pedesaan, bersepeda mengelilingi perkebunan dan ladang bunga, atau berenang di danau yang berbeda; karena danau yang biasa mereka hampiri sudah jadi situs pariwisata dan Sehun hanya ingin menikmati sunyi berdua.

 

Sehun hanya terfokus pada sensor perasanya dan mulai banyak berharap jika Luhan mengerti bahwa dia sedang meminta waktunya.

Akan lebih baik jika dari sekelumit gesturnya, Luhan mengerti bahwa di sana tersirat harapan mereka bisa berdiri di hemisfer yang sama, tanpa restriksi norma, dan bersama-sama merajut dunia. 

 

Apabila harapan itu terlalu besar, Sehun berharap waktu sudi berhenti di detik ini; menghambat peluang melukai.

Bagaimana jika kelak Luhan pergi dan kembali memiliki kekasih? Bagaimana jika laki-laki?

 

Saat itu terjadi, bisa jadi dirinya sudah menikah dengan perempuan. Bisa juga menolak lupa. Hubungan mereka bisa jadi kembali ke titik awal—meski hanya di sisi Luhan. Sementara dirinya membusuk pelan-pelan seperti rongsokan piano terabaikan di gudang tua, menunggu sosok penyelamat. Jika tak ada yang sudi dengan dawai terlanjur sumbang, dirinya akan berakhir di dasar pembuangan.

 

Derak kursi memecah bisu di kepalanya.

 

“Ayo, Han. Biar ku tunjukkan barangku yang baru,” ujarnya sembari merogoh sakunya. Telaah sana sini. Cari kanan-kiri. “Sehun, kau lihat kunciku?”

 

“Ap—oh!” Sehun berseru. Ekspresinya mirip bocah yang akan menebak jawaban atas pertanyaan dari gurunya. “Tadi jatuh dan kulihat disimpan _eomma_. Sepertinya dia sedang di kebun.”

 

Desah lelah penuh kekecewaan lolos dari bibirnya. “Han, tunggu di sini, oke?” Pria itu tergopoh-gopoh pergi. Dengan punggung mulai menjauh, ia melambaikan tangan sebagai kode agar Luhan mau menunggu. “Aku janji cuma sebentar kok!”

 

Setelah punggung kokoh itu lenyap di telan pagar, Sehun bangkit dan menarik Luhan agar mengikutinya. Luhan berdiri dengan wajah bingung dan Sehun menarik lekuk sikunya lebih kuat, berbisik keras. “Ayo ikut aku.”

 

“Jangan sembarangan—” Tubuhnya yang terseret tersangkut kursi dan derak keras menandai bahwa ia harus membenarkan kursinya agar berdiri terlebih dulu. “—tunggu ayahmu dulu.”

“Aduh, biar saja, _hyung_. Kuncinya tak akan ketemu,” ujarnya buru-buru, merasa harus mengadu peruntungan selagi Luhan di sini. Luhan membeliak ketika Sehun menghasilkan bunyi kerincing dengan beberapa tepuk di saku celananya. Merasa tak punya banyak waktu, Sehun buru-buru menyeret Luhan ke dalam rumah. Cengiran jahilnya membawa Luhan ke masa di mana mereka masih tumbuh bersama.

 

 

*

 

CERUK itu adalah hasil galian granit yang tak jadi. Didekap dua tebing, dibantu kerja alam membuatnya jadi sebuah danau artifisial, menarik atensi burung-burung dan serangga kecil bermain-main di antara tarian angin, dan membantu persebaran serbuk agar cepat bertemu putik rumput liar.

 

“B-bocah sialan,” gerutu Luhan di antara batuk-batuk, sambil memandang sakit hati pada sosok yang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sundulan telapak kaki di punggung. Hidungnya merah. Rambut cokelatnya menempel di dahi seperti batok kelapa. Artikel yang dipakainya menempel bagai kulit kedua. Dipukul-pukul pelipisnya agar telinganya berlubang kembali. Dia mengerang, gemas karena banyak air yang masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Kontradiksi, Sehun terbahak sampai punggungnya melenting.

 

Sehun meremas tengkuk dan menariknya tak sopan, kemudian ikut memukulkan kedua telapak tangan ke pelipisnya. Bahunya masih bergetar karena geli. “Begini,  _hyung_? Apa masih kurang keras?” tanya Sehun yang kini menepuk dua pipi Luhan tak berjeda. Fokus matanya yang semakin berair tak pernah semakin jelas.

 

Sesungguhnya garis-garis ekspresi di wajah Sehun tak menunjukkan adanya intensi untuk meringankan atau membantu.

 

“Gaaaaah!” seru Luhan tanpa tujuan didramatisir. Sehun  melompat kaget di tempatnya, lantas terbahak lebih keras setelah jeda hening keterkejutan. Ia pasrah menerima serbuan peluru air yang kini tercurah deras menghujani tubuh sampai banyak banyak bulir merangsek ke bola mata.

 

“Bocah keparat, sialan, brengsek!”

 

“Sori,  _hyuuung_ ,” Sehun berapologi tanpa ada penyesalan sama sekali, kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dada. Matanya bahkan masih hilang tertelan pipi. Ia memblokade tangan Luhan yang masih menyerang masif. Gigi taringnya mengintip dari celah mulut mendapati _hyung_ nya yang tampak kesal dan gemas seolah ingin menyarangkan satu bogem di wajahnya. 

 

Dalam beberapa waktu, Sehun bisa mengontrol situasi dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Segera setelah ekspresi Luhan melunak, Sehun menyerahkan kuasanya. Ia memandangi Luhan sibuk meraup wajahnya sendiri.

“Tak usah aneh-aneh!”

Sehun tersenyum, tak peduli dengan Luhan yang bersikap ketus. “Terang sekali, _hyung,_ ” lirih Sehun sambil mengusap bibir Luhan yang pucat. “Aku senang kalau kau senang bersamaku.”

“Sok tahu.”

“Aku tidak. Kau tak bisa memanipulasiku _._ Selama aku menyentuhmu aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini. Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku.”

"Jangan sok tahu."

Sehun menggeleng-geleng kecil. Ekspresinya mengingatkan Luhan pada Sehun ketika berniat menjahilinya. " _Colors of the Wind,_ bukankah itu untukku? Kau masih memikirkanku saat itu, 'kan? Saat ini juga? Setiap waktu, benar?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Bukankah  _Rhapsody In Blue_ juga untukku?" Luhan lantas meraup wajahnya dengan air sambil merutuki Minseok dalam hati.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa." Senyum tak simetris Sehun menunjukkan bahwa Luhan salah bicara. Dia menarik dagu Luhan agar memandangnya. "Itu sih cuma karena aku menepati janjiku sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari wajah. Tubuh Sehun terdorong mundur setelahnya. "Itu mengerikan."

"Ini tak seperti aku menyelinap tanpa izin. Kau sudah tahu kondisiku sejak awal.” Sehun tersenyum dengan matanya. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat di kepalaku. Tapi, terima kasih telah mengakuinya," tambahnya, dan Luhan memalingkan wajah karenanya.

Sehun menekuk kaki, membuat keduanya sejajar. Dengan cengiran jahil di wajah, ia mengikuti ke mana pupil luhan berdireksi, kemudian terbahak saat mata mereka bertemu. Bertingkah baik, ia tak menolak saat diberi apresiasi berupa tepukan keras di pelipis dan guyuran air kasar menepuk wajahnya. Justru terkekeh dengan bahu dilanda getar, membuat salah satu bulirnya mengalir melalui tulang selangka.

“Apa itu tak mengganggumu?” celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba. “Maksudku, bahkan kau bisa mentranslasi emosiku menjadi warna. Aku sempat banyak cari tahu soal sinestesia, um _,_ karena dua orang terdekatku mengalaminya—tapi setahuku Minseok hanya bisa melihat suara. Dan, aku baru pernah mendengar yang sepertimu. Itu seolah kau tahu siapa saja yang tak menyukaimu hanya dengan mengajaknya mengobrol. Wow, aku bisa seketika menciut kalau tahu banyak orang yang tak suka padaku.”

“Rasanya tak pantas kalau mengeluh karena Beethoven bahkan melahirkan banyak adikarya saat dirinya tuli total. Punyaku jadi terdengar seperti anugerah luar biasa jika dibandingkan dengannya.” Sehun terkekeh, seolah tak ada satu pun hal dramatis yang dilampauinya di masa lalu. “Terganggu, iya. Dulu nyaris semua orang punya warna pekat untukku di waktu muda. Tapi, aku bersyukur karena itu.” Sehun menghirup molekul vital dalam jumlah banyak untuk paru-parunya, menikmati lambannya waktu dalam dimensinya sendiri. “Lagipula kemampuan itu bisa menghilang seiring aku bertambah dewasa, aku hanya bisa mengenali warna emosimu saja sekarang. Kau bisa rasakan ini, _hyung_?”

Luhan mengerut dahi ketika Sehun membawa tangannya ke pipi.

“Kau tahu dasar teori kuantum? Betapa kehidupan saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Bahwa satu hal kecil bisa menggerakkan seluruh semesta, tak terprediksi. Tak ada baik dan buruk secara absolut. Satu kebaikan dari perspektifmu, bisa saja, tanpa kau sadari, menimbulkan bencana luar biasa untuk orang lain. Berlaku juga sebaliknya. Dan, kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku syukuri dari setiap kesialanku, bermula dari sore itu.”

Senyum tipis tersingkap di wajahnya. “Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Bahkan kau bisa menemui sekelumit kebenaran dari sebuah kesalahan.” Ia menangkap rahang Luhan dengan jari-jarinya. “Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah berani berandai-andai, jika saja aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Itu seperti mimpi buruk.”

“Usaha bagus.” Senyum Luhan yang terkembang terselip makna terselubung. Sehun tak perlu memastikan hanya untuk tahu, bahwa Luhan mengerti dirinya sedang dirayu. Ia nyengir balik, tak tahu malu. Meski demikian, Luhan selalu jatuh cinta pada cara Sehun menganalisis peristiwa dengan cara yang unik, sampai di titik kesialan pun bisa terdengar sangat bermanfaat, “aku tak tahu bahwa selain mulutmu yang bertambah manis, kau juga menelan buku sains bulat-bulat.”

Sehun mengangkat bahu. “Karena buku adalah satu-satunya yang menemaniku tanpa sedikit pun penghakiman. Tapi, harus ku akui, aku membaca sains lebih banyak dari berbagai topik lain.”

“Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Jika Einstein bisa mengapresiasi musik di antara teori relativitasnya, kenapa kau tidak? Selama tak kau jadikan pekerjaan, pelarianmu akan selamanya membahagiakan.”

"Ah, setuju di bagian terakhir," ujarnya singkat, lalu menyimpul bibir.

 

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri kemudian berjalan menjauh. Detik selanjutnya, Luhan mengamati gerak teratur kaki Sehun yang mengantarkannya ke seberang lain danau, sampai kaki jenjangnya hanya sebesar sirip ikan yang bergetar dan ia hanya bergeming. Dari memperhatikan seksama sampai fokusnya mengabur, tenggelam dalam lamun, kemudian dalam waktu tak lama kedua tangannya tertarik dari bawah air.

Kepalanya terbit ke permukaan, tepat di bawah dagu laki-laki di hadapannya. Rambutnya tersingkap ke belakang, memamerkan garis-garis dahinya yang kian tegas. Bulir air berlomba menyusuri kontur wajah melalui dagu. Mulutnya terbuka karena urgensi akan pasokan udara.

“Berhenti mengagetkanku,” ujarnya. Luhan memalingkan wajah, kemudian memutuskan untuk memutar tungkainya. Ia berjalan menjauh dan memunggungi Sehun seketika.

“Oi," serunya. "Berenanglah, agar kau tak kedinginan.”

Luhan melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak, Sehun _._ Aku mau naik."

  
Kecewa adalah hal pertama yang tercetak di wajah. Dia memandang punggung Luhan dengan hati tak ikhlas. Tak menyerah, Sehun melangkah lebih cepat, segera menyusul Luhan yang hampir mencapai tepian danau. Kemudian tanpa ragu, tanpa peringatan sama sekali, menubruk tubuh Luhan yang tentu saja tak seberapa jika dibanding tubuhnya, menggantungkan diri di leher pria yang lebih tua dan mengapitkan kedua kaki di pinggangnya. Terjadi tumbukan kasar, keras, juga anarkis karena bercampur dengan pemberontakan. Mereka berdua berakhir tersungkur dengan Luhan yang terbenam ke dalam air lebih dulu.  
  
Seketika terjadi hujan lokal yang begitu deras.  
  
  
"Kau!" Seru Luhan setelah kepalanya muncul ke permukaan air, setengah terbatuk. Dia mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun agresif, sampai langkah Sehun tak hati-hati dan tersandung batu besar. Wajah Luhan yang sebelumnya memucat kedinginan kini memerah jengkel. Makin tak terima melihat Sehun tertawa lantang. Dia menusuk dada Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Kau pikir tubuhmu masih bocah, hah?"

"Tidak," jawabnya polos.

Luhan menepuk air di hadapannya agresif. Sebagai tanda kalau dia sedang mengamuk, tapi Sehun justru menahan geli. Dia kembali menangkap lengan kurus yang menyerangnya. Perbedaan fisik yang kentara membuat Luhan kekurangan poin. Dia kembali menyalak keras. "Apa kau masih mau main-main denganku?"

Sehun menciptakan sunyi beberapa detik. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sehun menunjukkan kilat tak suka terang-terangan. "Ya, _hyung,_ " jawabnya tegas. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan lebih erat. Air mukanya lebih serius. "Kau sudah lama tak kemari. Bukankah wajar kalau aku ingin bermain-main denganmu lebih lama?"  

 

Oh. 

 

 _Pandai sekali membuatku merasa bersalah_ , pikirnya _._ Luhan mengalah dan pria yang lebih muda mengendurkan pegangannya. Di hadapannya, Sehun sudah tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan terlalu ramah," tukasnya ketus. Dia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. "Kau membuatku merinding. Oke, oke. Aku tak jadi naik."

 

Sehun kembali menarik lengan Luhan agar mau mendekat kearahnya. Tak lama, dia merasakan lengannya dicengkeram erat. “Kenapa memegangiku begitu?”

“Hanya jaga-jaga,” timpal Luhan dengan nada sinis. Perih di hidungnya belum juga reda sejak pergulatan mereka di dalam air. “Siapa tahu kau masih berniat menenggelamkanku.”

 

Laki-laki yang lebih muda tertawa puas sampai melengkungkan punggung. Luhan refleks menyipratkan air ke wajah Sehun. Namun, diam-diam senyumnya terukir lamat. Meski tubuh berbalut rendahnya suhu di dalam air, suasana hangat menyelip. 

 

Salah besar jika Sehun tak menyadarinya. Entah kenapa, Sehun senang bagaimana Luhan masih memberi efek yang tak diharapkan setelah sekian tahun. Tak tahu penyebabnya. Yang jelas, setiap kali senyumnya tertangkap retina, udara seketika tercerabut dari paru-paru dan degup jantung lantas hilang satu ketuk. Tepat sebelum derapnya berakselerasi dan mengacaukan kerja indera. 

Kedengaran konyol. Baginya tak ada yang namanya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kali pada satu orang. Yang dialaminya hanya terjadi sekali. Namun, durasinya sangat lama. Sehun hanya bisa berasumsi. Bisa jadi karena sudah lama tak bertemu dan rindunya yang terakumulasi belum sepenuhnya luruh.

"Kenapa bisa terang sekali, _hyung_? Biru paling terang yang pernah ku lihat darimu," ujarnya. Dari suaranya ada kelegaan aneh. Bukan hal buruk. Terasa asing dan baru karena terlalu lama tak mengalami. "Mungkin seterang papan neon Cofioca."

"Analogimu payah," ejeknya. Namun senyum di wajah menunjukkan kontradiksi. Tawa mereka serentak, dengan Sehun yang masih bertahan dengan bersandar di batas danau, demi memandang wajah Luhan lebih jelas dari permukaan yang lebih rendah. Manik keduanya telah sejajar.

 

Keheningan nyaman. Luhan mempelajari fitur-fitur wajah Sehun yang semakin dewasa di banding terakhir kali bertemu. Ada urgensi untuk kembali mengenali garis-garis Sehun dengan jarinya, menyusuri tulang dahi, hidungnya yang tinggi, dan mengusap bibir yang memucat akibat rendahnya suhu air. Ia memandang Sehun melalui matanya, sampai mengenali refleksinya sendiri yang sedang tersenyum. Jarak dipangkasnya. Pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ruang personal dilenyapkan. Merasa nyaman meski kulit mereka bergesekan.

 

Rahang Sehun diraihnya. “Mungkin karena aku merindukanmu.” Luhan mengaku dalam bisik lirih. Garis pandang tak pernah diputusnya.

 

“Sangat.”

 

Sehun menahan napas saat Luhan menciumnya.

 

Tubuhnya refleks bangkit. Jari-jari Sehun bergerak ke belakang telinga, menyusuri leher, lekuk bahu dan terus turun. Dipelajari lekuk tubuh basah Luhan. Lidah mereka bergelut. Saling himpit nyaris memakan bibir satu sama lain. Sementara jari Luhan menggali ke dalam bahu polos Sehun yang kokoh.

 

“Han, Luhan...” Sehun mentitah segera setelah bibir mereka terpisah. Dalam sekejap nama itu lolos berulang kali seolah dijadikan rapalan. Kening Luhan diciumnya. Jarinya halus mengusap rahang. Ciuman menjalar di pelipis, lekuk mata, pucuk hidung, dan bermuara di bibir, kali ini lebih sederhana. "Luhan  _hyung_."

 

Luhan mempelajari mata yang memandangnya.

 

Di mana silabel tak terlisankan bersemayam. Letak bermukimnya harapan tak terbahasakan. Dahulu, sirat makna di bola mata sehitam jelaga itu tak pernah berani dibacanya. Dalam getar bibir digempur rendahnya suhu, Luhan mencoba bersuara.

 

“Kau ingin mendengar sesuatu, Sehun _ah?_ ” tanyanya dalam wujud bisikan. Sementara pandangan mereka masih saja bertautan.

 

Anggukan kecil itu dibalas senyum. Luhan, dengan tangan bertumpu di bahu Sehun, berdiri dengan ujung-ujung jari, kemudian berbisik di pipinya.

 

 

“ _I love you too._ ”


	5. Impresi

Pekat langit menandai rendah suhu. Kelopak mata masih segar terbuka. Suara Luhan menyerukan selamat malam sempat terdengar, lalu.. lengang. Derit kursi menarik perhatian, kemudian senyap. Sehun agak kecewa Luhan tampak biasa saja meski dia telah menunjukkan rasa tak suka terang-terangan. Tak sekalipun memberi protes atau memberi klarifikasi meski dia melenggang dari meja makan dengan tak sopan. Seolah kealpaan seseorang di esok hari bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan dan memang sudah seharusnya terjadi.

Meski terjadi beberapa jam lalu, rasanya seperti sudah jadi sejarah. Sehun mengenang saat mereka masih duduk bersisian dengan kelingking bertaut. Bersikap egois dan memilih tak menggubris keriuhan alam. Dia ingat bagaimana Luhan menciumnya penuh perasaan. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka juga bertukar konfesi. Cerita masa lalu sudah direguk. Sudut memorabilia sudah mereka selami. Percakapan tertukar dengan ragib sampai mengabaikan konsep waktu. Memutuskan pulang hanya karena jingga telah singgah di peraduan. Itu saja dengan rasa berat dan hati penuh gerutu.  
  
Apa memang Luhan tak lagi peduli?

Detik tumbuh menjadi menit. Malam semakin lengang. Rumit pikir sudah serupa bola benang. Dibelai kantuk, kelopaknya menutup lalu terbangun lagi dalam hitungan menit. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Setiap kali dia membuka mata, gelisah yang menyambut. Pendar merah jarum detik jam dinding sulit sekali diabai. Tidur tidak bisa lagi jadi pilihan. Dan, tepat ketika jarum pendek menunjukkan angka sepuluh, sunyi terpecah begitu saja.

Not-not rapat berombak mengalir dari ruangan yang berbatasan langsung dengan dinding kamar, di dalam ruang rekreasi, berasal dari pianonya. Lehernya terangkat. Dengan tajam ia menatap dalam pada pintu penghubung kedua ruang. Melodi ini, melodi yang paling dikenali dari lagu apapun. Peta lagu langsung terjabar jelas di dalam kepala sejak not pertama. Warna-warna yang sangat familiar. Namun, tumpukan kerut dahi yang bertambah menandai not yang tidak presisi dan menciptakan pola-pola ganjil. Bahkan jika telinganya kebal sekalipun, dia tak bisa mengabaikan banyak warna yang meluncur dan meletup-letup tak karuan. 

Ditandai sebagai _allegro appassionato_ , lagu dimulai dengan iringan _bass_ bergemuruh, bergolak dan berputar-putar dramatis terkesan tergesa-gesa. Salah satu komposisi terunik dan paling angkuh.

 

Prelude akhir dari keseluruhan set. Bagian paling liar; terikat kuat dengan kehidupan pribadi Frederick Chopin.

 

_Prelude Opus 28: No. 24_

  

Komposisi paling awal yang ia mainkan untuk Luhan.

Tentu saja lagu pembangkangan pada kematian bukan sesuatu yang romantis. Tapi, jika ditilik ulang, itu adalah salah satu sebab mengapa kenangan itu melekat kuat di dalam kepala.

Menutup telinga dengan bantal adalah niat awal. Tapi, di detik terakhir ia memutuskan bangkit dari baring dan berjingkat di lantai kayu meski tak ada satupun baloknya yang berderit ketika terinjak. Dia memutar kenop pintu perlahan dengan sikap mengantisipasi; bersikap seolah pintu di hadapannya adalah garis finis dari sebuah labirin yang membebaskannya dari belenggu.  
  
Dan, tentu saja dia menemukannya. Harusnya setelah ini dia bisa melakukan konfrontasi... bisa juga tidak. Apapun berkaitan dengan Luhan sanggup membuat laci sistematis pikirnya menjadi bancuh dalam sekedip. Tetap saja ada satu titik di hatinya yang berkeinginan membawa sosok satunya mendekat; mengabaikan lubuk yang menggerundel, mengesampingkan ego dan berharap kembali bersama menghabiskan waktu. Dia mengamati bagaimana raganya terbuai irama, juga jari-jari yang melompat anggun bak pebalet meliuk-liuk di arena hitam putih. Dari jendela yang terbuka, Sehun sepenuhnya yakin Luhan bermaksud untuk mencuri tatap pada benda-benda langit yang membuat pepohonan terlihat dalam gelap, meski sedikit sekali. Kebiasaan lama.

Tubuhnya disandarkan di dinding dekat daun pintu. Pandangannya bergulir pada setiap sudut ruang bahkan yang paling ganjil. Interior ruang ini nyaris tak ada yang berubah, hanya jumlah buku yang bertambah di salah satu rak tinggi. Dengan alasan khusus, dia tak membolehkan ruang ini di renovasi terlalu banyak oleh ayahnya. Bahkan sofa tunggal panjang dibiarkan makin usang dimakan waktu. Para benda mati yang menjaga memori tetap hidup. Mengimitasi fungsi proyektor yang memutar banyak  _frame_ dari hitam putih reminisensi. Saat mereka bermain piano, membaca literatur atau sekadar membunuh waktu dengan berbaring di sofa tanpa membicarakan apapun. Dalam lamun dia nyaris bisa melihat bayangan mereka dalam usia lebih muda yang saling cibir. Atau, ketika Luhan sedang dihinggapi virus iseng tingkat tinggi, mereka berakhir bergulat main-main dan tertidur di karpet berbulu setelah kelelahan. Biasanya dia akan mencuri kesempatan untuk tertidur di pangkuannya yang nyaman, atau jika keberanian sedang datang menghampiri dia nekat membawa tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.   
  
Tak disangka, sosok utama pulang setelah puluhan purnama bertualang.

Tak bisa ditampik bahwa rindu yang dimilikinya belum luruh semua. Tamak menghampiri jadi teman baik. Mengenang pun memiliki titik jenuh. Betapapapun manis reminisensi yang terkecap kalbu, memiliki hal yang nyata adalah sesuatu yang tak terganti. Harapan terlanjur melambung tinggi-tinggi, sementara batas lupa ia bangun. Dia hanya bisa menyalahkan kontrol diri yang urung belajar dari masa lalu.  
  
Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya dia hanya terbawa perasaan? Bagaimana jika yang mereka lalui tidak dianggap apa-apa? Bagaimana jika semua yang telah terjadi di sini, hanya tinggal di sini saja? 

  
Dan, masih banyak  _bagaimana jika_ yang lain.

  
  
Semua pertanyaan direguknya dalam perasaan takut. Ketakutan bahwa semuanya hanya dianggap jembatan nostalgia, sementara dia menyimpannya rapat-rapat di sudut yang paling berharga.  
  
  
_Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?_


	6. Prelude

Tak pernah disangka dia akan terikat dengan benda mati.

 

 

Dia selalu mengingat bagaimana lekuk tegas balok-balok nada di bawah jemarinya. Bagaimana nada-nada riang sederhana membuatnya bahagia, bisik lirih mewakili tangis, dan teriakan lantang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup.

Begitu sempit jika jatuh cinta hanya diperbolehkan untuk makhluk hidup. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya. Dia pikir dia jatuh cinta.

 

Setidaknya sampai anak itu datang.

   
" _Teknik yang mengagumkan. Kau pasti sudah berlatih sangat keras.” Pujian yang mengkonsumsi ego. Senyum percaya diri melengkung manis di antara hati yang berbangga. Bola mata yang bening itu tergenang kilat ambisus. “Sayangnya para juri lebih kritis, permainanmu tak akan pernah melampaui keinginan mereka. Gundah, lara, dan sukacita yang tak terekspresikan dengan baik. Banyak pianis yang berasumsi bahwa meluruhkan semua emosi dalam permainannya akan menghasilkan hasil terbaik, tapi kenyatannya justru menjemukan…_ _Begitu juga permainanmu, Han...”_

 

Penciptaan melodi bisa dilakukan semua individu. Tapi, menyajikan lagu itu dalam keindahan merupakan kesulitan ekstrem baginya. Chopin seolah tak ikhlas jika orang lain memainkan nada-nadanya. Namun, di waktu yang sama dia jadi hantu bagi yang tak bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna.

Kenangan manis selalu dirindu karena terasa sudah lama terjadi meski terjadi sekerjapan. Sebaliknya, meski memori bersalut kecewa tak pernah diinginkan, mereka datang menyerang syaraf malu seolah terjadi satu detik yang lalu. Not-not itu dihantam kasar. Tak peduli jika melodinya lebih mirip sebuah amukan. Tak peduli jika piano itu mulai menjerit-jerit. Menyiksanya kejam seolah dengan demikian tayangan masa lalu akan enyah begitu saja. Tak perlu mengingatkannya dengan rasa malu yang berlebihan. Gulungan melodi bersikeras melenyapkan hal-hal yang tak disukai. Namun, keberuntungan bukan di pihaknya. Banyak peristiwa yang bertahun-tahun tertidur justru lepas dari kekang. Dibangkitkan dengan gema yang berkali-kali lebih besar memantul dalam kepala.

 

_Pecah sudah kurva lengkung di wajah._

 

 _“Kau boleh berbangga. Tapi kau tak selamanya menguji kemampuanmu sebatas teknis. Kau akan mencapai titik di mana semua teknik kau kuasai dan setelah itu?_ _Kau hanya_ auto _piano.”_

_Pujian sudah menjadi hal biasa, sementara kritik adalah hal tabu. Kerja paru-paru disumbat kenyataan. Kepalan tangannya mengerat di atas paha. Kuku-kuku menancap ke telapak._

_“Apa yang harus aku lakukan?” Ia bertanya dalam suara tertahan._   _Saat dia mengangkat dagu, Luhan mendapati pria setengah baya itu melipat tangan di dada, menggaruk dagunya, kemudian tertawa hambar. “Bagaimana, ya, baiknya?”_

_Wajah pemuda itu sontak memuram. Kerlip di irisnya redup di waktu yang sama._

_“Aku pikir... Kau perlu banyak-banyak mendengarkan musikmu sendiri."  Bariton itu kembali bersuara. Sudah tak tahan melihat si pemuda merosot dengan semangat tak menyala. "Apa kau bisa melakukannya, Han?_ _”_

_Luhan menatapnya ragu, berandai-andai jika pertanyaan tersebut adalah sebuah pertanyaan jebakan. Namun, pada akhirnya dia menjawab tegas, “ya, tentu saja aku bisa..”_

Manusia harus optimis agar mendapatkan hasil yang baik _,_ bukan? _Batinnya._

_Pria itu lantas memandangnya miris. “Kalau boleh jujur, kebanyakan pianis tak mampu mendengar permainannya sendiri dengan obyektif. Jika bisa dilakukan dengan mudah, banyak orang sanggup jadi maestro...”_

_Terbis sudah motivasi. Luhan diserang bisu. Wajah kini memerah malu._

_Sosok itu melangkah, berniat memberi momen pribadi untuk berefleksi. Sebelum langkahnya lebih jauh, dia menepuk bahu sempit pemuda itu. Wujud dukungan penuh agar tetap berjalan maju. "Justru mengerikan jika kau bisa langsung melakukannya, Han.Tunjukkan preludemu lain kali. Aku yakin kelak kau akan menemukannya...”_

_“Di mana?” Tanyanya nyaris terdengar memohon._

_Sosok itu hanya mengedik bahu._

_“Hanya kau yang tahu.”_

 

Sejak saat itu, ada batu ganjalan setiap kali dia memainkan piano. Bukan berupa debar menyenangkan. Bukan juga gemuruh semangat. Untuk pertama kali, rasanya sungguh kontradiksi. Seperti percaya sepenuh hati pada seseorang yang tidak mempercayainya balik. Bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 

Dia patah hati.

 

Setidaknya sampai anak itu datang.

 

Tayangan hitam putih menampilkan figur Sehun sebagai lakon. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia berpikir bahwa Sehun—meski dua senti lebih tinggi—terlalu kurus dan terkesan ringkih untuk anak seusianya. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia sering dipermainkan teman-teman sebaya. Pemuda itu sering tersesat dalam lamun. Namun, daripada kosong, Sehun lebih tampak seperti anak yang berpikir setiap detik. Nyaris nihil ekspresi. Hanya sesekali menyimpul senyum tipis. Meski lebih cenderung atas alasan menghargai.

Kesan pertama adalah.. dingin. 

Berdiam diri adalah kegemarannya. Seringkali tanpa sadar hal itu menular melalui atmosfer di sekitar mereka sampai akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu saling bisu, seolah bertarung argumen dalam pikir mereka masing-masing.

Itu yang terlihat. Tapi, Luhan lebih sering larut dalam pengandaian mengenai pikir apa yang Sehun tanam. Terlebih saat dia bermain piano. Saat itulah nyawa seolah berhasil mencium raga. Boneka itu benar-benar hidup.

Dan, melalui jari-jari, dia sanggup bercerita.

Masih jelas diingatan. Saat itu Sehun dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Fisiknya berhias banyak biru keunguan. Namun, air mukanya tak menunjukkan hal itu sedikitpun. Hanyut dalam ketenangan semestanya sendiri, mengurung diri dalam dunia yang orang lain tak mengetahui. Di antara jari-jari tangkas yang mengukir melodi, kelopaknya terkatup rapat; seolah dengan demikian menciptakan kanvas gelap di mana dia bisa melukis warna-warna yang berlarian di dalam kepala. Seringkali dia ikut tersenyum. Di lain waktu rahangnya sekeras karang, biasanya saat dia menghantam nada dalam sekali hempas.

Jika diamati dari jauh, jemarinya seperti melayang. Eksekusinya sempurna, tepat dan presisi. Kekuatan tangan kirinya tak main-main. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat not-not itu bangkit dari garis paranada. Permainannya sangat personal, seolah sedang berkisah.

Bagaimana bisa? Saat itu dia bertanya-tanya.

 

_Luhan tak bisa mendeskripsi. Terbius total, langkah kakinya terayun tanpa permisi._

_“Kau kemari?”_

_Terkesiap, dia nanap dari khayal. Raga telah berdiri di dekat piano. Biner legam yang menatapnya cukup tajam. Luhan menemukan dirinya tak siap, berandai-andai jika pria yang lebih muda tak tak suka dia datang. Tapi hanya berakhir asumsi semata setelah melihatnya tersenyum lebar, meski runtuh dalam hitungan sekon. Dia melihat Sehun meringis karena nyeri pada memar di sekitar garis senyum._

_Saat itu dia sadar, Sehun setelah bermain piano adalah Sehun paling menyenangkan. Dinding batas itu roboh meninggalkan Sehun tanpa pertahanan. Dia tak lagi tampak seperti seorang dewasa yang berpikir rumit. Caranya mengerling, bicara, dan membasahi bibir saat malu kemudian menggigitnya, terlihat begitu polos. Nyaris seperti anak-anak._

_“Atas permintaanmu kemarin, eh?” Dengan berkacak pinggang, Luhan balas bertanya. Ia menelengkan kepala untuk mencari jawaban di wajah Sehun, lalu meminta persetujuan dengan tersenyum dalam cara yang terlampau manis. Dibalas angguk bersemangat, ikal arang itu jadi objek sasaran._

_Namun, situasi riang itu tak bertahan lama. Ketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu menaruh perhatian pada sesuatu di wajah Sehun, senyumnya redup. Diraih rahangnya dan diusapnya epidermis yang berbalut biru samar. Meski terlihat membaik, kelopak matanya merosot mengingat kembali bagaimana keadaan Sehun yang nyaris hilang sadar saat ditemukan olehnya._ _Terlambat sedikit saja... Ah, dia tak berani berandai-andai._

 _“Jangan melihatnya_ _lama-lama. Aku sudah baikan,” ujarnya sambil nyengir, berusaha membuat Luhan tak khawatir meski_ sakit _masih menggenang di romannya._ _Ditariknya lengan Luhan agar bergabung menemani. “Kemarilah. Duduk di sampingku_.”

_Patuh, ia mengambil tempat di sisinya. Meski demikian fokus tak pernah teralihkan dari wajah si pemuda. Diremasnya bahu Sehun kemudian mengguncangnya pelan. “Bilang padaku kalau anak-anak itu mengganggumu lagi,” lanjutnya dengan nada serius._

_Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Tentu._ ”

_Dia menoleh dan memamerkan bulan sabitnya  yang memberi kesan ceria. Luhan tak tahan untuk tak balas menyimpul miris. Bagaimana bisa anak sepolos ini dihajar orang-orang? Melihatnya tersenyum saja, Luhan pikir ia tak akan pernah bosan meski menemaninya seharian._

_Luhan menepuk kepala Sehun kemudian mengacak rambutnya saking merasa gemas. Berniat keras membuatnya semakin seperti sarang burung. Tak mau berhenti sebelum Sehun mulai merengek._

_“Ew,_  hyung _membuatnya makin berantakan.”_

 _"Salahkan rambutmu yang memancing perhatian."_  
  
_"Berkaca dulu, dong!" Gerutunya melalui sudut bibir. "Rambut_  hyung _itu nyaris sama seperti punyaku wujudnya."_  
  
_Tawa Luhan bergaung renyah. Lagi-lagi, tangannya agresif membuat ikalnya makin kusut. Kali ini berakhir merangkul gemas sampai Sehun sempat khawatir lehernya tercekik._  
  
_"Apasih, lepas.."_

_"Tidak, tidak. Bilang dulu padaku kau mau memainkan prelude sekali lagi.”_

_Sigap, Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Luhan agak bingung mendapatinya tampak terkejut, sampai tak sadar jika tangannya telah disingkirkan. Mata membola menuntut penjelasan._  
  
"Hyung _mau dengar pianoku?”_

_“Kenapa? Tak boleh?”_

_Sehun menggeleng, lantas tersenyum, tipis sekali. “Tak perlu,_ hyung _."_  
  
_"Tapi aku mau mendengarnya."_  
  
_"Seperti mereka, kau akan menyesal dan tak mau mendengarnya lagi.”_

_“Karena?”_

_“Kau tahu soal sinestesiaku, 'kan? Aku tak sebaik itu. Aku bermain baik karena melihat semuanya di kepala.”_

_“Hah?” Luhan tanpa sadar membuat ekspresi menggelikan. Bola matanya membundar dengan cara konyol. “Melihat semuanya di dalam kepala? Memangnya kau apaan? Ahli nujum?”_

_Murung bertransisi cepat jadi gelak tawa. Namun hanya sesaat karena tidak seharusnya dia membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar. Dengan tangan menangkup pipinya sendiri, dia bicara, “jangan membuatku tertawa_.  _Itu kata mereka...."_

_Mengabaikan wajah geli Sehun, Luhan masih pasang ekspresi jengkel. “Bocah-bocah itu.. Bilang saja malas berlatih. Bahkan meski mereka bermain bagus sampai menandingimu sekalipun, tak serta merta bisa membuat permainan mereka sanggup menggerakkan batin.”_

_Sehun mendengus. “Mana ada yang begitu? Permainan bagus yang tak menarik?”_

_“Ada.”_

_Meski tertohok, Luhan tersenyum simpul. Hati masih tak ingin mengingat preludenya yang miris_ _dan ia tak mau menceritakan kisahnya karena tersangkut perkara harga diri._

_“Kau punya apa yang mereka tak punya. Suatu karya bisa saja memiliki kesulitan sekaligus nilai artistik yang tinggi.” Luhan tersenyum dengan matanya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada Sehun, tepat di mana detak kehidupan bersemayam._

_“Tapi seni yang sebenarnya....” Luhan menjeda, menarik napas, tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, “....berasal dari sini. Kau benar-benar menyukai piano. Selama perasaan itu tak berubah dan tetap tulus, kau akan berbeda dengan yang lain. Kau istimewa.”_

_Luhan tersenyum. Jika Sehun lebih peka sedikit saja, dia akan tahu di dalam senyumnya tersembunyi miris dan penyesalan. Daripada bicara padanya, dia seperti sedang mengingatkan diri sendiri._

_Bulan sabit itu kini memenuh. “Benarkah? Kau suka?”_

_"Ya ampun, Sehun, adikku, aku tak akan meminta orang yang bisa membuat telingaku tuli. Bermainlah untukku,_ please?"

_Garis-garis ekspresi Luhan mengumpulkan sebuah permohonan._

_Luhan lantas meraih tangannya dan membawanya dekat dengan wajah. Juga mengusap punggung tangannya. Sehun sempat berpikir bahwa Luhan akan mencium kulitnya, meski sebenarnya hanya mengamati setiap ruas jari-jari. Wajahnya yang cenderung pucat kini bersemu merah jambu. Di waktu yang sama merutuki pikir yang tersesat dalam pengandaian konyol. Ia bergeming mengamati bagaimana biner cokelat itu melihat satu-satu jemarinya. Derau asing hadir ketika tangan mereka bergesekan. Ia menyukai bagaimana Luhan menyentuhnya hati-hati seolah memperlakukan benda berharga._

_"Kau punya jari-jari tipikal kesukaan Chopin, omong-omong," ujarnya sembari membuat kontak mata, yang dibalas dengan beberapa kedip cepat dari Sehun karena tak tahan diberi tatap sungguh-sungguh. Dia jarang disambut senyum dan keramahan oleh orang lain. Hal itu membuat hatinya berdesir mengetahui bahwa kurva yang melengkung sempurna di wajah Luhan, disebabkan karena rasa antusias terhadap dirinya. "Berani taruhan milik mereka jelek sekali. Kau berbakat alam, Sehun.”_

_"Trims."_

_Seperti tersetrum, Sehun segera menarik tangannya setelah itu._

_Luhan mendengus geli mengamati ekspresi Sehun yang canggung tiba-tiba, kemudian membenamkan tangannya lagi di rambut Sehun. “Kalau mereka tak mau mendengarmu, aku bisa jadi pendengar baik, lho.”_

_Kali ini Sehun tak memprotes, mengangguk malu-malu. Selintas mengerling pada lengan yang melingkari bahu. Dengan jarak yang semakin dekat, Sehun bisa membaui aroma tubuhnya yang khas dan entah mengapa membuatnya nyaman. “Lalu... Bagaimana dengan permainanku yang lain? Kau mau mendengarnya?”_

_“Tentu.”_

_Sehun menoleh. “Kalau memainkan komposisi empat tangan bersamaku?”_

_"Bukan masalah." Luhan mengedik bahu, berusaha mengerti ke arah mana konversasi ini mengalir. “Kalau kau mau dan ada waktu bertemu.”_

_Ada kelegaan dan ketulusan aneh di kedua bola matanya. Tangan kanannya membayangi balok-balok piano. Beberapa not riang sederhana mengalun detik kemudian. Kedua matanya menyempit, sekilas Luhan melihatnya menggigit bibir seolah jika tak ia lakukan maka senyumnya merekah terlalu lebar._

_Luhan tak mengerti bagaimana mekanismenya sampai jawaban sesederhana itu bisa mempengaruhinya, padahal dia sama sekali tak berpikir saat menyetujui permintaan itu. Dia pikir ini bukan hal merepotkan._

_“Kau bisa sering-sering kemari,_ hyung. Appa _akan jadi orang yang paling senang jika piano di rumah ini bernyanyi seharian.”_

_Mendengar itu, Luhan membusungkan tubuh. Dadanya ditepuk dalam perasaan bangga, kemudian mengembangkan senyum profesional._

_“Dengan senang hati_ ,” _jawabnya tanpa pertimbangan, meluncur begitu saja ketika ia dihadiahi senyum simpul menyenangkan dari pemuda itu. Detik kemudian, ekspresinya bertransisi cepat seperti bocah yang tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah jawaban._  “Anyway, _tak ada garansi kalau_ _kau_ _menyesal. Kau tak bisa protes lagi setelah ini.”  
  
Dia mendekati Sehun, bertingkah seperti seseorang yang tak ingin rahasianya terdengar meski mereka hanya berdua saat itu. _ _“Aku akan sering berkunjung tapi jangan berharap banyak kita bisa jadi partner dalam hal ini. Aku bukan partner yang baik, Sehun. Nyaris separuh anggota orkestra mengeluh dengan permainanku. Mereka bilang aku seenaknya, interpretasiku ngawur. Sisanya yang tidak membenciku, aku pikir hanya karena mereka apatis. Saat itu, rasanya aku ingin kabur saja dan pulang ke Beijing. Bukankah situasi kita kurang lebih sama meski dalam kondisi berbeda?”_

_“Harusnya kita bisa jadi teman baik, ‘kan?” Sehun tertawa geli. “Apapun yang terjadi, jika kau sempat kecewa, kau akan selalu punya alasan untuk kembali kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya. Benar?”_

_Luhan membenarkan dengan rekah senyum. Meski sebenarnya dia tersenyum karena senang mendengar nada ceria mengalun dari pemuda satunya. Sekilas, dia melihat telinganya yang mulai memerah karena terlalu banyak bicara. Terlalu terbuka dengan orang lain adalah pengalaman baru. Sehun perlu beradaptasi dengan hal itu._

_“Tapi, bagaimanapun akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada yang menyukai permainanmu. Jadi, aku berterima kasih banyak.” Biner legam itu kini bertemu garis dengan cokelat terang. Penuh kesungguhan dan selintas ada sirat adorasi di mata itu. Dia memandang Luhan lekat, seolah mengundangnya untuk berjelajah ke dalam kepingnya yang sekelam malam. Meski sebenarnya, Sehun yang terlanjur ingin tahu berapa banyak kerlip bertakung di sana._

“Hyung..."  _panggilnya lirih, tapi Luhan nyaris mendengarnya tersipu._  

 

" _B_ _oleh_ _aku percaya padamu?”_

 

_Dengan hati terusik perasaan hangat yang menyusup ke setiap ceruk, Luhan mengangguk. Pipinya tanpa sadar bersemu._

_"Ya, tentu."  
 _

Dunia dimulai dari destruksi masif, sabda ilmu pengetahuan. Dari kekacauan yang membinasakan dan menciptakan sekaligus. Mengenai kelahiran sebuah bintang atas gugurnya satu yang lain. Tentang hadirnya semesta atas kematian sebuah galaksi. 

Dunia dimulai oleh kekuatan magis. Setidaknya itu yang sebagian manusia percaya. Tentang ada yang diciptakan dari ketiadaan. Mereka adalah para agung, yang menjentikkan rangkaian kehidupan melalui jemari mereka, menyemai asa bagi mereka yang telah bangkit.

Tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Dunianya bukan dimulai dari kemegahan atas mukjizat dan keajaiban. Dunianya dimulai dari benda mati. Kemudian dibangkitkan oleh rangkaian melodi yang luruh dari jari-jari ramping nan anggun, membentang di antara tatapnya yang polos, tersirat di antara senyum tipisnya, dan tumbuh hangat di antara genggam tangannya.

Hal itu terasa cepat, namun memakan waktu sekaligus. Dia melihat pemuda itu, meniupkan napas pada nada-nada dalam ketenangan menghanyutkan. Bermain seolah berada di atas pentas meski sedang tak menginjak bumi.

Saat itu, Luhan pikir dia hanya senang mengamati bagaimana Sehun merangkai not-not sampai mengalir menyerupai angin yang memainkan bunga-bunga lili di pagi hari. Dan, sebelum Luhan benar-benar menyadari presensinya atau merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu hal, berminggu-minggu telah berlalu. Kumpulan cerita mereka sudah bisa disusun menjadi buku. Mereka masih sering bersama, bermain piano, dan bicara mengenai banyak peristiwa, dan tanpa sadar mereka telah terbiasa satu sama lain.

Luhan semakin berani mengamati biner kembar yang sering menangkap bayangnya dalam senyap. Perasaan Sehun yang berbeda untuknya, Luhan akhirnya mengerti. Gerak-geriknya yang polos begitu terbaca. Saat dia cemburu akan hal-hal sederhana termasuk beberapa teman dekatnya. Atau ketika mencari-cari alasan agar bersama lebih lama. Dan, Luhan tak berniat mengubah hal itu sedikitpun meski hal itu memiliki risiko, membuatnya mengalir begitu saja. Dia senang merasa dibutuhkan. Tak akan keberatan apabila mengecapnya lebih lama. Perlahan, hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar simbiosis.

Hatinya tak lagi anonim. Lubuk telah memiliki nama dalam dekap. Dia tahu jika Sehun membaca pikirannya setiap kali senyum tak simetrisnya mengembang di wajah, biasanya ketika pipinya mulai memanas.

 

Luhan tak sanggup menolak itu.

_Sehun tahu semuanya. Dari hal favorit, rasa_ bubble tea _kesukaannya, orang-orang yang tak Luhan sukai, sampai nama kucing-kucing yang sempat ia pelihara di Beijing._ _Malam itu, di salah satu hari di musim dingin di mana salju berguguran di luar jendela, Sehun menyentuh pipinya yang merona dalam satu cubitan kecil, setelah membetulkan syal yang melilit lehernya dengan penuh kehati-hatian._

_Hari itu adalah hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Beijing. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu seharian. Tak sedikitpun mengangkat topik mengenai perpisahan, bertingkah hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan seumur hidup. Alih-alih tak ingin membuang waktu mereka cenderung ketakutan. Namun, setiap kali hal itu melintas, yang lolos adalah simpul senyum._

_"Kalau kau begini, semua orang pun tahu kalau kau menyukaiku,_ hyung _.”_

_Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari sementara Luhan menunduk cepat karena binar mata pemuda itu begitu membutakan. Serat merah jambu merayap pekat setiap kali kulit mereka bergesekan._

_"Apa susahnya membalas_ I love you too?"

_Tensi tebal mengurung mereka berdua hampir di detik yang sama. Ada banyak waktu lampau di mana Sehun menanyainya banyak hal dan Luhan akan senang hati menjabarkan dengan gamblang karena Luhan merupakan salah satu yang berkemampuan di atas rata-rata; dan Sehun tak pernah mengerti mengapa Luhan seketika kehilangan kemampuan berbahasa hanya dengan beberapa kata._

_Garis ekspresi Luhan tiba-tiba kaku._

_"Sehun...."_

_Menggantung tak selesai. Tak ada lanjutan. Tak ada intensi khusus. Sekadar upaya mencegah terciptanya argumen yang berpotensi penuh drama. Namun, Sehun terlanjur sensitif dan sibuk memenuhi kepalanya dengan prasangka negatif dan melukai. Dia mengembus napas lelah, kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali. Bibirnya tertarik tipis._

_"Aku tahu,_ _" senyumnya belum juga luruh. Hanya saja kali ini terkesan sendu._

 _“Aku mengerti.”_ _Suaranya melemah namun menunjukkan frustrasi teramat sangat. Luhan tak sanggup menolak saat Sehun mendekapnya terlampau rapat. Bahunya diperlakukan seperti satu-satunya tumpuan hidup._

_Sehun tahu. Sangat, sangat, tahu. Dari semula ia hanya bocah tersesat yang terlalu bergantung padanya. “Jangan lanjutkan. Tolong jangan diperjelas lagi...” Vibra di suaranya terlalu jelas mengekspos ketakutan. “...kumohon..”_

_Lelehan hangat menyusup melewati serat-serat kain. Tangan Luhan terulur, menggapai helaian ikal milik Sehun dari tepian. Jari-jarinya terasa basah saat mengusap bagian rahangnya yang tegas. Mulutnya bungkam lupa bahasa. Memang apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Sehun tampak sangat rentan seolah akan berkecai begitu saja jika ia salah berlisan._

_Tangan Luhan kini mendarat di bahunya._

_“Sebentar saja.. kumohon..”_

_Luhan mereguk ludah sulit. Suara Sehun yang semakin serak lebih menggarit dibanding melodi mengibakan manapun. “_ I love you, _” bisiknya dengan suara bercampur udara. Sehun meraih tangan di pipinya, mengusapnya lembut seolah memperlakukan benda berharga. “_ I love you more than anything and anyone in this world..”

_Seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Luhan tak bernyali meski hanya berinhalasi. Upayanya begitu keras untuk memblokade likuid yang hendak tumpah dari pelupuk yang kian panas. Mulutnya terbuka kecil, namun semua argumen tak pernah berwujud menjadi kalimat._

_Sehun mengecupnya tepat di kening, lalu mempertemukan dahinya di sana. Kelopaknya terkatup. Jejak lembab di pipi terpampang jelas. Ia merunduk dan menaut pandang pada bola mata yang kini mulai basah. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis mendapati refleksinya di sana. Refleksi yang mengulas senyum optimisme palsu akan harapan serupa fatamorgana._

_"_...and I know you love me too."

 _Nihil sudah jarak bibir. Pelupuk memenuh di waktu yang sama. Dia bisa merasakan bibir bersalut tremor yang menggamitnya, meluruhkan banyak emosi di setiap mili mereka saling berimpit. Pucuk hidung Luhan sudah memerah. Sementara bulir air matanya ikut jatuh mencumbu tanah._  

 

 

Ombak memori bergulung menghantam agresif bak tsunami. Dengan getir, kepalan tangannya menghantam tiga balok sekaligus. Ratapan final. _Fortissimo_ terakhir yang emosional.

 _Maaf,_ gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara. Lantas dihirupnya oksigen seolah paru-parunya kehausan. Mozaik-mozaik hitam putih belum juga lenyap. Dia sudah memejamkan mata rapat-rapat tapi entah mengapa bayang-bayang itu belum hilang juga.

“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?”

Tubuhnya terlonjak. Nyaris kehilangan satu degup. Manik yang sebelumnya menukik tajam, melembut dalam sepersekian detik. Pertanda ia telah nanap benar. Dia mengambil napas dalam satu tarikan panjang, berniat untuk bersuara.

 

“Itu prelude paling buruk yang aku dengar. _”_

 

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan mata maklum.

“Aku tahu,” bisiknya dalam nada sendu. “Sangat tahu. Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Maaf untuk semuanya.”

 

Apologinya terlalu tulus, nyaris membuat Sehun keheranan.

Sesungguhnya, tentang permainannya yang buruk Luhan sudah tahu. Meski demikian Luhan tak peduli. Dia tak pernah menyesal. Jari-jarinya terlanjur angkuh untuk berdamai dengan komposisi sang komposer. Persetan dia kehilangan prelude milik Chopin.

Luhan mengangkat dagu, merekah senyum. Senyum khas dengan kerut di sudut mata yang semakin bertambah dilahap tahun. Reaksi yang kontradiksi dengan sosok yang berdiri dengan rasa tak puas tergambar di air mukanya.

Sosok yang memandangnya penuh penghakiman.

 

 

Oh Sehun, _preludenya_.


	7. Konfrontasi

Dahulu ibunya pernah bilang kalau cerita paling menarik adalah cerita dengan akhir tak terduga. Sejak saat itu setiap kali ia ditanyai cerita apa yang ia inginkan, dengan lantang ia akan menjawab, “cerita yang menarik!”

Dia tak ragu membaca semua cerita dengan akhir mencengangkan. Tidak peduli berakhir bahagia, pilu, atau tergantung dengan rasa khianat karena banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, buku-buku berakhir memilukan tak pernah dibacanya ulang. Awalnya, ia pikir hal itu adalah sebagai bentuk empati pada si tokoh utama karena harapannya yang telah pupus. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun merasa hal itu adalah mekanismenya untuk menutupi ketakutannya akan peristiwa yang terjadi di masa mendatang.

Sehun tak ingin kisahnya menjadi salah satu yang dianggap _menarik_. Ia hanya ingin menjadi salah satu tokoh yang berakhir memiliki semua yang dicita-citakannya di awal cerita.

Di dalam kepalanya, waktu bisa dihentikan dan semua hal bisa ia miliki. Tapi tidak di dunia nyata. Semua berjalan terlalu cepat. Ia hanya ingin dunia kecilnya kembali. Dan dengan berat hati dan agak sembunyi-sembunyi, ia memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya.

Kilau sepasang mata itu menundukkan. Cerlang yang begitu membius. Marah tak sanggup tersampai. Apalagi jika manik itu bersalut perasaan peduli. Peduli dan perhatian. Mendebarkan dan meneduhkan sekaligus. Sekelebat gagasan tiba-tiba mengganggu pikir, bahwa banyak orang yang mendapat tatap serupa. Ia bukan seorang istimewa. Luhan hanya baik hati dan perasaan manusia terkadang gemar mencari gara-gara. Pengandaian yang dihidupkan. Resiprokal atau tidak, jika dipikir ulang, Sehun benar-benar tak tahu kali ini.

Sekitar satu dekade mengenal seseorang bukan berarti membuat kesan. Bisa saja ungkapan itu, ciuman itu, adalah ilusi. Hanya tipu daya perasaan.

"Kau harus pergi, ya, besok?"

Jauh dari konfrontasi. Parau seakan-akan hilang nyali.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Hati-hati."

 _Hati-hati_ yang berat hati. Kata-kata terjepit di pita suara. Lirih disertai angguk lemah beberapa kali yang terkesan menghibur diri. Tatap keduanya belum menemui titik temu. Meski sosok di hadapannya berusaha mengunci, Sehun masih sibuk menghindar.

"Beritahu jika kau sampai."

"Ya, Sehun," timpalnya, disertai senyum.

 _Sialan_ , Sehun mengumpat dalam bisu. Tampak tak ada beban seolah perpisahan mereka tak layak jadi pertimbangan.

Tarik napas berat nyaris tak kentara di antara emosi tertahan. Dan dalam keadaan tak ikhlas, Sehun membalas senyum itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu besok, _hyung_. Istirahatlah."

Ia bangkit. Maksud hati ingin menunjukkan sikap tak suka. Tapi benak pilih untuk ingkar. Satu langkah belum ada dan ia kembali menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Desah letihnya tak bisa lagi sembunyi. Ia mendapati pupil Luhan mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Hengkang saat makan malam. Datang melempar cela. Wajah nyaris seperti orang yang memulai pertarungan tapi di detik selanjutnya tetap diam meski ditanyai Luhan beberapa kali. Seperti terbelah jadi beberapa bagian berbeda dan mereka sibuk bertarung satu sama lain, meninggalkan Sehun kebingungan memilih citra mana yang akan ia gunakan menghadapi Luhan.

Sosok yang duduk di kursi piano itu membulatkan mata penasaran.

"Bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama? Menemaniku walau sebentar."

Pinta takut penolakan yang berwujud nada canggung. Dari garis-garis wajah yang hanya berubah pada sudut bibirnya, Sehun tahu jika Luhan tak terkejut. Dan di detik yang sama rasa malu menyergap diri. Dulu, pinta itu sangat sepele dan mudah sekali lolos. Bahkan sekali dua kali ia tak malu merajuk. Namun kali ini lidahnya terasa berat sekali. Seakan meminta Luhan menemaninya adalah sebuah dosa.

Ia pernah bergaul dengan beberapa orang yang dianggapnya teman. Mereka memberinya kesempatan untuk ikut kencan buta dan mereka akan berkata, “suatu hari kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat” setiap kali ia tertawa muak sepulang dari kencannya yang gagal. Tanpa mengetahui jika rasa muak itu ditujukan untuk mereka, bukan pasangan kencannya. ‘Banyak orang yang lebih baik dari Luhan’, ‘Untuk apa kau masih memikirkannya bertahun-tahun’, ‘Orang yang tidak bisa _move on_ meski telah banyak disakiti adalah paling tolol sedunia’. Begitu kata mereka. Dan meski ia mengangguk seperti sedang mempercayai, ia tahu usaha-usaha mereka terwakili angka nol. Ide untuk melupakan Luhan memang sesuatu yang bagus, tapi ia tak menyukai bagaimana mereka menganggap bahwa orang yang tak bisa beranjak adalah seorang konyol. Dan dengan alasan itu mereka ingin Sehun keluar dari kubang masa lalu. Ia tak suka bagaimana mereka mencibir perasaannya, meski di waktu yang sama, ia juga benci karena ada sisi lain dirinya yang menyetujui hal itu.

Bagi mereka, Luhan bisa jadi adalah seburuk-buruknya mantan kekasih. Tapi, tidak seperti mereka, Luhan tak akan pernah melakukan itu; meremehkan perasaannya.

Luhan menerimanya sampai di titik terlemah. Pria itu tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki dirinya. Sehun memang seorang prodigi, tapi _dirinya sendiri_ adalah hal yang paling sulit Sehun temukan. Bahkan kadang ia merasa Luhan bisa memahaminya lebih baik. Dia selalu berkata bahwa tidak masalah jika ia marah pada orang-orang yang mengganggunya, atau merasa sedih dan kecewa akan sebuah keadaan karena bagaimanapun ia sudah bekerja keras. Dan ia tak pernah malu jika Luhan melihatnya menangis.

Mereka tak pernah mengerti. Bagaimanapun mereka tak pernah merasa kesulitan bangkit dari rasa terpuruk, dibangunkan dunia, dan ditinggalkan di saat kehidupannya mulai utuh benar.

Ketika menatap Luhan, Sehun menyadari bahwa hanya sosok itu yang memberi banyak nyaman. Dan terakhir kali ia merasakan bahagia yang benar-benar lepas adalah saat Luhan bersamanya.

“Kenapa?” Tanyanya.

 _Lagi-lagi_.

Masih sulit. Berat sekali lidahnya untuk menjawab. Beberapa tahun belakangan kebahagiaan rasanya sulit sekali terjangkau. Belakangan ia sering merasa seperti ini. Ia ingat periode di mana ia merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi segalanya berubah. Dunia berubah. Manusia berubah. Hukum alam tak terhindarkan yang menuntut korban jiwa.  Ada salah, ada sesal. Hal-hal yang membuat sesuatu yang sederhana menjadi sulit dilakukan dan dikatakan di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

“A—aku..” Sehun berusaha mengabaikan probabilitas bahwa yang akan ia katakan kali ini, sekali lagi akan mengubah semuanya. “Aku masih merindukanmu.”

Kali ini ia berharap Luhan adalah salah satu yang tak pernah berubah, setidaknya belum.

Tawa Luhan terdengar jenaka di telinganya. "Sehun, aku bukan pengangguran."

"Aku tahu.” Ujung-ujung jari kedua tangannya masih bertemu. Saling menekan seperti sedang melemaskan jari-jari sebelum bermain piano dan Luhan memperhatikan hal itu. “Kalau begitu ubah jadwalmu."

"Kalau bisa sudah kulakukan."

Sosok itu bangkit dari kursi piano. Dua tangan terbenam di dalam saku. Sekitar dua meter jarak memisahkan mereka. Satu berdiri mengamati. Satu yang lain menunduk, terlihat seperti orang banyak pikiran. Diabaikan, Luhan mendekat dan menyisir rambut ikal Sehun melalui jari-jari. Sentuhannya mengalir ke belakang telinga sebelum mengangkat rahangnya agar mau menatap ke arahnya. Wajah Sehun menghangat ketika ibu jari Luhan mengusap pipi.

"Jangan bertingkah aku tak akan ke sini lagi."

Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengikuti irama yang mengalun di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu bulan depan," pintanya lembut, meraih tangan Luhan dan mengenyam rasa bagaimana tangan mereka saling bertumpu.

Kelopak Sehun refleks menutup ketika Luhan menjawil pucuk hidungnya. "Bulan depan cuma selisih lima hari."

"Tiga puluh hari ke depan? Dua bulan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya.”

Sehun mendengus. Ia menyingkirkan tangan yang masih menyambangi wajahnya. Kecewa.

"Aku mengerti. Terserah saja, _hyung_.” Nada ringan yang berkontradiksi dengan makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ia menyerah untuk tetap menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. “Lagipula tidak seperti perasaanku jadi pertimbangan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Abaikan."

Ia benar-benar bangkit kali ini, sekejap menciptakan perbedaan tinggi yang kentara. Dari dingin yang membekukan suara, Luhan tahu ia menyalahi sesuatu; setidaknya dari sudut pandang Sehun. Ditahannya pria itu di lekuk siku.

" _Hyung_ , aku malas berdebat soal ini."

"Sehun, jangan mempersulit,” ujarnya dengan nada sekasual mungkin. Tangannya mengusap lengan Sehun berulang, bermaksud mendamaikan kecewa yang mulai berontak. "Kapanpun kau bisa datang ke Beijing. Aku tak pernah melarangmu. Kita bisa bertemu di sana.”

"Hah?” Nada bersalut cemooh. Alisnya yang mengerut tak simetris menunjukkan dirinya yang sedang tersinggung berat. Sesaat Sehun mendapati Luhan terkesiap karena perilakunya. “Kau pikir hanya sesepele aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Manaku tahu. Aku bukan ahli tebak pikir. Hubungan bukan sesuatu yang searah. Ini soal kau dan aku. Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, bilang padaku, Sehun. Tolong bersikaplah lebih asertif."

"Hubungan? Kau bicara begitu seakan-akan tak pernah mengabaikanku bertahun-tahun. Datang seenaknya hanya saat kau butuh. Apa aku terlalu mudah untukmu? Gampang sekali kau berlalu-lalang."

Sunyi itu berlangsung mencekam. Argumen Luhan tersimpan di pangkal lidah. Sehun berusaha meloloskan lengannya dari cengkeraman itu. Tapi kaitannya terlalu erat. Ketika Sehun mengangkat pandang, ia menemukan sepasang netra itu menyengat drastis. Rahangnya telah mengeras. Kecewa tercermin jelas dari romannya.

"Kenapa?” Sehun menarik lengannya lebih kuat, kemudian membawa keduanya berhadapan. “Mau marah? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang lebih berhak?”

Bukan tatap tajam yang Luhan dapat. Sosok itu terkesan rapuh.

Sosok yang ia bangkitkan dan dibuat berberaian sekaligus. Perasaan Sehun begitu halus dan ringkih. Namun di hadapan orang lain ia sering bersembunyi di balik topengnya yang tak berekspresi. Sehun selalu jujur di hadapannya; adalah nyeri jika kali ini kecewa itu ditujukan padanya.

Masih lekat di kepala bagaimana Sehun memeluknya erat, sementara dirinya menahan diri agar tak ikut menangis. Monster di dalam dirinya bangkit. Luka tak berwujud. Tinggal lebih lama dari luka sayat yang biasa. Tidak ada darah, namun nyeri setiap kali disentuh.

Hanya Sehun yang bisa melakukannya.

“Kapan pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku, _hyung?_ Saat aku kelas tiga, bukan? Lalu aku lakukan lagi di akhir tahun. Aku menegaskan lagi saat tahu Minseok menyukaimu, bahkan aku sempat memintamu jadi pacarku. Kau tak pernah menanggapi satupun. Harusnya aku membencimu. Kenapa tak bisa?”

"Dengar aku—"

“Aku tak mau dengar apapun!” Potongnya agresif. “Apa aku memang tak pernah berkesan untukmu sedikitpun? Kau tahu, aku banyak berharap jika kau yang ke sini lagi akan mengubah keadaan.”

Tarikan napas itu terkesan serampangan karena campur aduk emosi. Bola mata itu mulai basah. “Tapi aku memang tak pernah jadi pertimbangan untukmu. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, _hyung_. Pergi jika kau ingin pergi. Aku sudah terbiasa. Kali ini, aku mohon, jika kau memang ingin pergi, jangan datangi aku lagi."

Senyap kembali menyelip. Luhan mengamati bagaimana wajah Sehun mulai dirundung basah. Jujur ia ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi kedua tangannya tetap menggantung canggung di tepian celana.

Kalimat-kalimat Sehun ia telan sambil memejam mata. Kemudian ujung bibirnya terangkat tipis. Tak lama tawa kecilnya memecah nuansa.

"Kau tak berubah. Masih bodoh rupanya."

 

Putus sudah pertahanan.

 

"Apa katamu?"

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan kasar, mengamati wajahnya dengan paduan tak percaya dan terluka. Dari kulit mereka yang bergesekan, Luhan merasakan tremor di tangannya. Tapi ia tak gentar meski sepasang mata kelam itu telah meleleh deras. Kelopak matanya bahkan tak goyah sedikit pun. "Bodoh? Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku begini?"

"Kau." Timpalnya tegas. Ekspresinya kembali beku. "Kau sendiri, Sehun.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tak pernah berjanji apapun. Sejak awal kau tahu aku bukan orang yang bebas. Kau tahu benar resikonya meski aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali."

Luhan mencengkeram tangan Sehun, menariknya sampai kekangan di tubuhnya lepas. Telapak bertemu dengan dada. Ia mencipta jarak dengan satu dorongan. Garis tatap keduanya tak kunjung putus; bertingkah seolah satu kedip akan mewakili sebuah kekalahan. "Apa aku sedang mengikuti kontes siapa yang paling menyedihkan di sini?"

Tawa lantang Sehun berpadu ganjil dengan air mata yang merebak. "Ya, ya, salahkan aku. Terserahmu saja."

“Bodoh.” Kali ini, Luhan menarik lengan Sehun kasar, kemudian mendorongnya sampai pria itu terpaksa menjatuhkan diri di sofa. "Hanya karena aku berargumen kau bilang aku menyalahkanmu?”

Sehun terkejut di tempat. Nada yang Sehun dengar pertama kali. Dia tidak berteriak, tapi suaranya membekukan suasana. Dingin, menikam, tanpa perasaan. Berdiri di posisi yang sama, Luhan tak gentar sedikitpun.

“Apa yang kau harap dengan aku menerimamu? Kau mau aku melawan keluargaku? Demi kau?” Luhan tertawa mencemooh, nyaris membuat tengkuk Sehun meremang. “Bahkan aku tak tahu kau benar-benar menyukaiku atau hanya sekadar fase untukmu. Kau tak mengenal orang lain selainku waktu itu dan bahkan kau belum genap tujuh belas! Sejak awal aku juga menyukaimu, brengsek. Kau marah padaku itu sangat wajar, Sehun. Aku memaklumi. Tapi bukankah hal yang wajar juga jika aku belum siap dengan konsekuensinya?”

Bahunya naik turun tak wajar. Udara seolah sublim menjadi pasir sampai sulit direguk. Pelupuk itu akhirnya tumpah untuk pertama kali. Dengan paru-parunya yang kian sesak, Luhan benar-benar tak bisa banyak bicara sekarang.

Dalam gempur gelombang emosi, semua kalimat itu lolos tak berhenti. Tak peduli jika itu akan melukai. Yang Luhan tahu saat itu, ia butuh menumpahkan semua yang mengganjal, karena sangat letih menahannya bertahun-tahun.

Sementara Sehun tertunduk menatap lantai. Menikamnya tajam seolah kayu itu akan berlubang dan ia bisa melarikan diri lewat sana.

Pukulan itu terlalu kencang. Belum pernah ia merasa semarah dan sekecewa ini. Pada dirinya sendiri yang melukai Luhan. Pada Luhan yang menyakitinya. Semua jadi satu. Hal ini terasa seperti paradoks. Jarak di antara keduanya semakin jauh meski sebenarnya bisa saling menjangkau tangan. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka membicarakan hal paling tak perlu, berenang di danau, membuat Luhan memerah malu dengan konfesinya yang tiba-tiba, bahkan pintalan itu terurai sampai saat mereka berciuman pertama kali di ruang piano. Ini tidak seperti Sehun merindukan Luhan. Tidak sesederhana itu. Ia merindukan periode di mana hanya ada mereka berdua, bebas bertingkah ceroboh dan hidup tak mengingat apapun.

“Kau..” Luhan kembali bersuara. “Pernahkah kau berpikir dari sudut pandangku sekali saja?”

Nada yang serupa rintih. Air mata Sehun semakin deras mendengarnya. Hal itu melukainya lebih dalam dari semua hal buruk yang pernah ia alami.

“Bukan berarti aku lebih mudah melewatinya hanya karena aku antagonis di sini.” Luhan menelan ludah, berusaha keras untuk tak terisak. Ia menyingkirkan satu bulir di pipinya cepat. “Kau tak ada di sana, Sehun. Kau tak mengerti apapun. Kau—”

“Hentikan, _hyung_...”

Wajahnya bersembunyi di balik telapak. Lelehannya mengalir deras di antara jari-jari. Sehun tak tahan. Nada dingin itu. Emosi yang tertumpah. Marah, luka, kecewa, dan rindu sekaligus. Tak ada isak, tapi getar di bahunya adalah wujud pelupuk mata yang kian terkuras.

 

“Kumohon.. Berhenti..”

 

Kedua matanya membundar refleks. Air matanya sontak berhenti terproduksi. Ia terkejut sendiri. Baik dari ujaran-ujaran yang mengalir tak terbendung maupun reaksi Sehun saat ini. Dan, ia merasa agak jahat karena lubuknya terasa kian lapang setelahnya.

Sebenarnya ia punya firasat jika semua kalimat Sehun yang terlontar sebelumnya juga sudah terkubur terlalu lama. Mungkin mereka hanya tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk memaki satu sama lain. Sayangnya, hal itu menjadi bom waktu.

Terlintas di pikirnya kalau ia terlalu keras pada Sehun. Namun, di detik selanjutnya, ia berpikir kalau dulu bisa saja dirinya yang terlalu lunak padanya.

Inhalasi, ekshalasi. Luhan mengatur napas. Sampai paru-parunya benar-benar puas. Sampai tak lagi sesak. Ia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memastikan jika mulutnya benar-benar bisa terkontrol dan tak perlu menyakiti Sehun jika bicara lagi.

Tapi bagaimanapun raga lebih bijak dalam berempati. Jadi Luhan memilih untuk duduk di sisinya. Sehun sempat terlonjak mengantisipasi tangan yang menyentuh bahu dan Luhan menatapnya penuh sesal saat itu. Setelah membujuknya dengan beberapa sentuhan halus, Luhan merengkuhnya, menyingkirkan tangan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau. Dengan agak memaksa, Luhan membujuknya agar mau tenggelam di pelukannya. Sampai hidungnya bertemu bahu. Punggung lapang itu dihadiahi banyak sentuhan. Ia melakukan itu berulang kali sampai Sehun bersedia memeluknya balik.

Jari-jarinya menyelam di antara helai rambut, telaten menggali di permukaan epidermisnya. Gestur-gestur sederhana yang diharapkannya menenangkan. Perlahan tubuhnya tak lagi menegang. Namun Luhan bisa merasa betapa kacau Sehun menarik napas.

“Lakukan apa yang membuatmu lega, asal jangan menjauhiku, kumohon.”

“Hei, hei, kau tak menyalahi apapun.”

Sesekali Luhan mengirimkan kecupan di bahu. Terutama jika Sehun terasa sekali menahan isak. Situasi yang sama. Sehun yang menangis. Hanya waktu yang berbeda. Mau tak mau Luhan merasa _de javu._ Tapi ia tak mau mulutnya tetap berbungkam. Ia menyelipkan wajahnya di antara lekuk leher, memastikan Sehun benar-benar mendengarnya.

“Tujuh tahun. Aku tak pernah tak memikirkanmu. Aku juga ingin sekali menemuimu. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menemuimu jika belum menemukan diriku sendiri? Aku merasa tak tahu malu jika menemuimu saat itu.” Meski Sehun tak melihatnya, Luhan tersenyum tipis, mengenang. “Aku tak tahu aku pantas mendapat kesempatan itu atau tidak.”

Alur napas Luhan yang teratur menular padanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Luhan mengizinkannya memeluk lama-lama. “Aku senang bertemu denganmu, tapi kalau kau belum mengampuniku—”

”Jangan, jangan diteruskan.” Luhan merasa lingkar di tubuhnya mengerat. “Aku tak bisa membayangkannya.”

“Tapi kau bisa melewatinya tujuh tahun terakhir.”

Sehun menangkap selintas nada jahil, tapi sebenarnya ia tak bisa menganggap hal itu lucu. Bahkan satu bulir lolos lagi dari matanya. “Dua kali itu jahat sekali. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.”

Luhan tertawa kecil. Dalam ruang yang sempit karena tubuh terkungkung, tangannya berusaha menangkup rahang Sehun sebisanya, mengecupnya di pelipis. “Aku akan menunggumu di Beijing.”

Sehun menjawab dengan gumam kecil.

“Sehun?”

“Hm?”

“Setelah kau menjawab ini, kau tak bisa mundur lagi.” Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun, mengusap satu bulir yang menggantung di ujung sabit. Figur di hadapannya diselisik intens. Senyum Luhan tipis sekali, tersamarkan baik di antara berkas cahaya. Dia mengamati bagaimana Sehun berusaha keras menyembunyikan sembab. Fokus netranya berlarian, berusaha sembunyi dari perasaan. “Lihat aku.”

“Sepertinya kita akan butuh banyak waktu—bahkan untuk memaafkan satu sama lain.” Luhan mengusap pipinya sebagai kode agar Sehun mau memandang ke dalam matanya. “Apa kau masih mau menghadapinya bersamaku?”

Manik itu sontak membola, dengan cepat meredup tapi jelas sekali karena kali ini bersalut lega. Angguk buru-buru. Tangan Luhan diraih dalam gerak serampangan. Sehun menyelipkan jari-jari mereka sampai saling terkait, seolah jika tak dilakukan tangan Luhan akan meleleh lenyap dalam hitungan mundur. Ia menyuarakan tawa kecil meski kontradiksi dengan pelupuknya yang kembali memenuh, meski kali ini karena gembira berlebihan. Ia mencium tangannya cukup lama tepat di bagian nadi, sebelum berbisik lirih.

 

“Ya, _hyung._ Tentu.”


	8. Infinit

Sehun tak tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari hal-hal yang terjadi pasca menangis, apakah wajahnya yang sembab atau bola matanya yang terasa dua kali lebih berat dari biasa. Meski wajahnya digosok agresif, dan kedua pipinya ditepuk-tepuk keras, sembabnya tak juga hilang, justru semakin kebas. Ia tahu Luhan masih menunggunya di balik pintu. Bagaimanapun Luhan masih khawatir. Ia juga ingin menemuinya, tapi wajahnya begitu buruk. Dalam hati, ia berharap Luhan akan segera pergi jika dirinya tak segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Samar-samar di antara deru air, suara Luhan memasuki gendang telinga. Tak jelas. Jadi Sehun berasumsi jika Luhan hanya minta izin kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur, ia hanya menjawab, “ya, _hyung_ ” dengan lantang.

Setelah Luhan benar-benar pergi, ia keluar dan merebahkan diri sambil mengawang di permukaan langit-langit. Ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian telentang lagi. Gelisah. Ingin sendirian tapi entah kenapa tak nyaman. Udara yang begitu luas dan membuatnya merasa diperhatikan entah siapa, kemudian menutup jangkauan pandang dengan lengannya sendiri. Ia setengah mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Meski beban sebagian besar tercerabut dari bahu, kepalanya masih terasa penuh sekali. Berharap segera mengantuk, ia memijit-mijit dahi sendiri.

"Sehun."

"Ah, ya,  _hyung._ " Sehun menanggapi dengan geragapan. Tubuh familiar itu menyelinap dari pintu yang terbuka seadanya. Dari aroma yang merambat di antara partikel udara, Sehun tahu Luhan membawa segelas cokelat hangat. Dan, setelah Luhan duduk di tepian kasur ia segera menyodorkan gelas itu di bawah hidung Sehun.

“Kau ke sini?”

“Serotonin?”

Sehun menatap Luhan dan gelas itu berganti-ganti, kemudian menyeruput cecair itu.

“Aku pikir kau lupa,” ujarnya sebelum meminumnya dalam beberapa kali sesap.

“Mungkin dulu kau terlalu sering menangis sampai aku mengingatnya.”

Sehun mendengus ketika meletakkan gelasnya di atas nakas.

“Tidak tidur?”

Luhan mengerutkan dahi. “Tapi kau yang mengiyakannya saat aku berteriak menawarimu cokelat.”

“Ho.” Sehun membulatkan mulut. “Kau ternyata bilang itu, ya. Aku tak dengar.”

Luhan menjewer pipi Sehun keras-keras. “Bodoh.”

“ _No, no, no_.” Sehun menjauhkan wajah agar Luhan tak sanggup mencubitnya. “Minggir, _hyung,_ ” protesnya. Kepala digeleng-gelengkan heboh dan Luhan mendecih. Sehun dihadiahi tatap menilai. Tatap yang biasa didapatkan ketika Luhan mengoloknya yang mulai kekanakan.

“Kenapa?” Tanyanya sedikit ketus.

Luhan mengangkat bahu. Ia mengatur ekspresi seserius mungkin untuk menyembunyikan niat iseng. Tangannya terulur lagi, kali ini mendarat di pucuk hidungnya kemudian menariknya. Tak agresif. Sentuhan biasa yang sering Luhan lakukan kalau ia sedang merasa gemas.

“Ternyata aku masih merindukanmu.”

 

Konfesi tiba-tiba. Sehun lantas memalingkan wajah dan bergumam tak jelas.

 

Telinga Sehun memerah dan Luhan mengetahui itu. Mulut baru saja ingin menggoda, tapi bayang Sehun lebih dulu mendekat. Belum sempat merespons, bibir mereka telah menyatu. Tangan Sehun bertumpu pada kanan kiri tubuhnya, lantas meremat satu tangan Luhan yang ditemukan pertama kali.

Bibirnya bergerak canggung dan terkesan polos. Jauh dari kesan agresif. Jauh dari kesan Sehun remaja yang ceroboh, menuntut, dan terlampau percaya diri dengan perasaannya. Kali ini Sehun terkesan berpikir dan memberi waktu Luhan agar bisa menolaknya jika memang tak mengharapkan hal itu. Hanya sentuhan sederhana di permukaan bibir. Mungkin karena malu. Meski sebenarnya Luhan memiliki firasat bahwa Sehun menginginkan lebih dari itu, hanya saja dia menahan diri. Setelah menjauhkan diri, Luhan menemukan pipi Sehun bersemu. Agak keheranan dengan tingkah Sehun yang menyerupai remaja yang mendapat ciuman pertama.

“Hadiah untukmu,” bisiknya lirih.

Sesungguhnya, Luhan belum terbiasa dengan tingkah Sehun yang begini. Namun melihatnya menunduk, mengerling ke arahnya sebelum memalingkan pandang, plus gelisah gerak jari-jarinya seperti remaja takut cintanya ditolak, membuatnya geli, membangkitkan sisi jahilnya untuk menggodanya.

 

Seperti yang sering Sehun lakukan beberapa tahun lalu.

 

 

 

Kutub telah terbalik.

 

 

 

Jika boleh hiperbola, dalam beberapa waktu ke depan Luhan sukses membuat pijakan Sehun berpindah ke angkasa. Gelenyar meriah saat bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ledakan konfeti saat lidah mereka bergelut. Dan setelah mereka kembali berjarak, kilat basah dan merah pekat memoles bibir mereka. Napas keduanya bahkan sedikit kacau.

 

 

Sehun refleks menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan ujung jari, menyusuri bekas lukanya, menyelipkannya ke celah di antaranya, kemudian mengusapnya tipis. Di dalam kepala ia mengulang saat ruang personalnya teragresi, bagaimana jari-jari yang kini bertumpu di bahunya meraih tengkuknya dalam sebuah tuntut. Juga buncah bahagia ketika Luhan mengalirkan perasaannya pada setiap celah bibir mereka berimpit,  menunjukkan bahwa perasaannya bukanlah sesuatu yang tentatif. Bahwa Luhan menginginkan dirinya  sama besar. Batas sudah runtuh. Mereka telah bebas tanpa restriksi apapun.

 

Bibirnya tertarik tipis. Ia menyukai bagaimana bibir Luhan memekat karena ulahnya. Saat ia meraup tubuhnya sampai berbaring di atasnya, kemudian membalas ciumannya dengan dominansi setara, menunjukkan besar keinginan yang sama.

Mungkin lebih.

Gelembung di hatinya kembali mengembang dan rasanya Sehun ingin menangis lagi.

“Terima kasih banyak,” lirihnya. Kurvanya melengkung ketika Luhan mengecup ujung jarinya. Perlahan-lahan, air kembali merayap ke bola mata.

“Untuk?”

“Bukan apa-apa, _hyung._ ”

Sehun memeluk Luhan lagi. Kali ini membelai punggungnya sebelum memberi satu pelukan yang lebih erat, kemudian meninggalkan satu kecupan di bahu. Ia lantas mencuri usap untuk satu tetes yang lancang mengalir.

“Hanya terima kasih.”

Kepalanya direbahkan di bahu setelah jari-jari Luhan menyusup di antara gelombang legamnya. Untuk sejenak kelopak mata terkatup. Napasnya ia atur sembunyi-sembuyi, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak kembali hanyut dalam emosi. Meski hal itu terasa sulit. Bahkan dalam hati ia merapalkan banyak syukur karena bagian-bagian tubuh mereka diberi kesempatan untuk saling sentuh tanpa jarak.

“Kau akan pulang,” ujarnya setengah berbisik, setengah berbalut tak ikhlas. Binernya menangkap jarum pendek yang makin mendekati angka dua belas. Raganya ia luruskan, sengaja menggesekkan hidungnya lebih dulu pada pipi Luhan dan menghirupnya sejenak. 

“Tidur di sini saja,  _hyung,_ aku ingin ditemani olehmu,” pintanya halus, sedikit manja.

“Hmm.” Tangan Luhan menyusup ke pinggang Sehun, menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya sampai punggungnya kembali beradu dengan bantal. Sampai puncak rambutnya menggesek wajah Sehun.  “Pinjam bajumu?”

“Ambil saja.”

Pria satunya hanya bergumam. Tak segera bangkit justru merebahkan kepalanya nyaman, terkesan menghadapi hari paling melelahkan. Kelopaknya bahkan tertutup. Sudut bibir Sehun tertarik tipis. Jari-jarinya menggaruk samar di tengkuknya dan Sehun merasa tubuh di atasnya lebih rileks. Ekspresi Luhan tak bisa lebih damai lagi dari ini.

Meski Sehun merasa senang karena Luhan tampak lebih bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya, tidur dalam keadaan duduk dengan manusia dewasa yang berada di pangkuan adalah pilihan buruk. 

Sehun menggerakan bahunya kecil, “Han _hyung.._ ”

Gumam tak jelas lagi. Ia mengintip di antara helaian Luhan yang menusuk wajahnya. Selintas, ia merasa geli ketika retinanya menangkap titik-titik anakan rambut kasar tepat di atas mulutnya. Mau tak mau mengingatkannya kalau ia mengenal Luhan sudah lama. Sejak tekstur rambutnya masih lebih halus. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, tapi ia merasa bukan waktunya untuk hal itu.

“Cepat, _hyung,_ ” ujarnya lagi, kini dengan sebuah sentak di lutut.

Bergumam tak ikhlas, Luhan menyeret kedua kakinya ke sisi lain kamar. Gontai dan terkesan malas-malasan.

Sehun lantas mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, mencuri-curi pandang terkesan malu karena kekosongan tujuh tahun membuat hal-hal sederhana seperti ini jadi asing kembali. Visinya telaten mengungkil keping-keping figur Luhan dalam diam.

Ia mengamati sosoknya ketika membuka kabinet, memilih baju dan intens menyelisik saat dia meloloskan baju melewati leher sampai pinggang dan punggungnya berakhir polos.

Leher, lengannya yang berotot samar, bahunya yang sempit, pinggang, rambutnya yang sedikit rusak mencuat ke sana kemari dan semua bagian tubuh telanjangnya tanpa terkecuali; yang pada akhirnya terselimuti kaus abu-abu miliknya. Terlindungi oleh sesuatu yang biasa dipakai olehnya.

Dulu hal seperti ini bukan hal asing. Mungkin saja karena Sehun tak pernah mengamati lebih dalam. Kali ini, ketika maniknya menangkap lengan baju yang melewati siku Luhan, entah kenapa hangat cepat merayap ke wajah.

 

Dengan cepat, ia memalingkan wajah.

 

Dia tak pernah meminjamkan baju pada orang lain. Tidak juga pada ayahnya; karena tubuh ayahnya jauh lebih berisi, jika tak ingin dibilang gemuk. Hanya Luhan yang melakukan hal itu. Dulu mereka sering saling meminjami baju. Terutama jika mereka saling berkunjung atau menginap. Luhan akan memakai pakaiannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan, jika diputar balik, Sehun beberapa kali menemani Luhan membeli baju dengan ukuran satu nomor lebih besar dari seharusnya. Dia suka pakaian longgar. Itu alasannya. Tapi, Sehun kini berani berasumsi jika hal itu dilakukan karena Luhan tahu jika sewaktu-waktu ia akan meminjam baju. Apalagi pubertas bekerja terlalu giat membangun tubuhnya waktu itu.

Mungkin pinjam baju adalah cara terkonyol mengukur seberapa intim relasi dua individu.

Fakta bahwa sesuatu yang biasanya membalut raganya kini melindungi Luhan, memberi ilusi bahwa mereka lebih dekat dari yang terlihat. Bau tubuhnya bisa saja masih tertinggal, tapi Luhan tak keberatan. Seolah-olah hal itu memang sudah sepantasnya; juga merupakan sebuah kewajaran. Bahwa semua yang ia punyai membentuk figur Luhan saat ini. Luhan adalah miliknya. Luhan telah menjadi dirinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan hal itu sudah terjadi sejak bertahun-tahun silam.

Ia memeluk erat bantal di pangkuannya. Tak tahan dengan simpul di dadanya yang kini mengencang dengan cara berbeda.

 

 

Tiba-tiba denting senar membuatnya nanap dari khayal.

 

Sehun mendapati Luhan dengan gitar akustik di tangan, kemudian membawanya ke pangkuan setelah mengambil tempat di tengah ranjang. Ia antusias mencoba beberapa kunci, wajahnya seperti anak-anak yang mendapat mainan tiba-tiba.

Jika dipikir-pikir, dia memang selalu seperti itu.

Meski Luhan sering memanggilnya bocah, dia juga selalu menunjukkan antusiasme khas anak kecil berbalut inosensia tak terlimitasi. Kerut jenaka di sudut matanya memberi pesona menyenangkan yang tak hilang meski telah melihatnya bertahun-tahun.

Ketika bertemu orang-orang baru pun, dia selalu mempersiapkan diri untuk terkejut dan antusias dengan apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan, baik orang yang disukai maupun tidak. Luhan adalah seorang ramah dan baik hati; dengan empati natural yang membuatnya disukai orang lain. Tak heran jika lingkaran temannya begitu luas. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, Sehun menyadari jika sebagian besar teman-temannya, pada kenyataannya adalah teman-teman Luhan.

Seandainya Luhan tak datang ke hidupnya, mungkin ia akan menjalani hidup layaknya biarawan. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar menyadarinya, tanpa sadar Luhan sudah mengambil bagian di hidupnya terlalu banyak.

Bibirnya masih melengkung ketika Luhan menoleh ke arahnya sambil memainkan sebuah irama. “Ingat lagu ini?”

“Ti..dak?”

Luhan menatapnya serius. Dalam diam, ia mengirim perintah implisit agar Sehun menebak lagu yang dimaksud. Jari-jarinya masih sibuk menggelitiki senar.

Sehun memanyunkan bibir dan menggeleng lemah.

Luhan tampak kecewa. Detik kemudian ia berdeham, lalu tenornya mengalun.

“ _You are the promised kiss of spring time...”_

“Ya?”

Sekarang wajah Luhan terlihat dua kali lebih serius. “ _That makes the lonely winter seem long_ _.._ ”

“Tak ingat.”

Luhan merodakan matanya malas.

Sehun tertawa kencang dalam batin. Ia ingat. Ingat sekali malah.

Dalam redup penerangan romantis, kursi beludru merah, gitar akustik di pangkuan, serta tenornya yang mengalun natural bagai menceritakan kisahnya sendiri. Juga senyum simpul Luhan yang membuatnya malu-malu ketika melihatnya; karena dirinya yang terlanjur mabuk kepayang mengandaikan Luhan yang bernyanyi untuknya seorang, bukan seluruh pengunjung. Meski Sehun punya firasat jika Luhan sedikit mengerling padanya di bagian, _t_ _he dearest things I know are what you are_.

Mana bisa lupa.

_“You—”_

“Ya, ya, aku ingat,” potongnya tak tahan. Tanpa sadar sedikit ketus. Ia memang ingin Luhan bernyanyi untuknya, tapi tidak dengan ekspresi mirip orang konstipasi.

“Ya?”

“Lagu yang kau nyanyikan pada pertunjukan akustikmu di kafe Jazz kampus _,_ ” jawabnya malas-malasan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar nyaris idiot sekarang.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

“Sempat melihat fotoku saat itu di album fotomu,” jawabnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke rak berukuran sedang di kamar, menahan pandang beberapa detik ke arah Sehun, kemudian kembali memetik senarnya satu-satu.

“Sehun- _ah..._ ”

“Hm?”

“Kadang aku merasa dunia hanya sebesar telapak tangan bayi.”

Luhan kembali membuka obrolan. Tak ada nada dingin. Tak ada ekspresi sekeras karang. Sangat kontradiksi seolah sisi tersebut telah ditenggelamkan dalam-dalam. Dia sedang mengamati jari-jarinya sendiri yang berlarian di atas fret, tapi Sehun mendapati garis-garis wajah Luhan terlampau lembut, memberi kesan kalau dia sedang mengenang hal paling membahagiakan. Ia membelai instrumen itu bagai memperlakukan kekasih. Pantulan berkas membuat ilusi matanya yang berkelip dalam setiap kedip. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk kurva manis.

Sepersekian detik, Sehun lupa kalau Luhan sedang mengajaknya bicara. Tak sadar melewati beberapa kata sekaligus.

“...Kadang aku masih tak percaya kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu di sana,” ujarnya setelah mempertemukan titik pandang. “Dan sekarang kau masih di hadapanku.”

Sehun melipat kaki. Sambil menerawang, ia memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan. Tanpa intensi, ia berpikir lebih serius dari perkiraan.

“Luas sempitnya dunia sangat bergantung pada keterlibatan seseorang dengan manusia atau lingkungan lain.” Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang menunggu. “Aku memang terkejut kita berdua terpilih tapi sebenarnya tidak mengherankan karena kita masih dalam satu lingkup bidang.”

“Oh, ya? Dunia kita memang tak luas-luas amat, begitu maksudmu?”

“Bisa jadi,” jawabnya, kemudian menggaruk dagunya yang berkerut-kerut. Terdistraksi, ia justru mengamati pola-pola warna meletup-letup tipis yang diciptakan Luhan dari petikan gitarnya.

“Tapi, ide bahwa sebuah situasi terjadi karena memang ditakdirkan harus terjadi... Atas sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata—kau tahu, ‘kan, maksudku?—memberi harapan dan dorongan untuk banyak orang. Sampai saat ini bahkan orang-orang masih suka bilang _kalau_ _jodoh pasti tak akan kemana._ ”

“Harapan yang menjadikan individu bekerja lebih keras mendekati tujuan. Ujung-ujungnya, semua jadi relatif. Kau akan bilang _luas_ jika kau masih jauh dari impian. _Sempit_ jika kau tanpa sadar—atau bahkan sudah lupa—telah dekat dengan tujuanmu.”

Ia memukul tubuh gitar itu karena geli. “Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau tujuanku.. Adalah kau?”

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. “Kenapa kesimpulanmu jadi begitu sih?”

Luhan tergelak di tempatnya, kemudian menggeleng-geleng dengan cara yang mengejek.

“Kalau duniamu. Seberapa besar?” Tanyanya lagi.

“Kalau dalam maksud yang sebenar-benarnya—duniaku hanya sebatas orang tuaku, piano, dan kau saja.”

“Tapi yang kudengar dari Minseok kau beberapa kali punya _teman dekat_. Bahkan salah satunya adalah pemilik properti beken di Gangnam.”

Bagian _teman dekat_ dipoles aksentuasi. Ketika menoleh, Luhan menangkap basah Sehun yang membeliak. Secara tak langsung membenarkan kabar itu.

“Oh, ya, itu. Itu kencan buta setahun lalu. Tak ada yang serius,” ujarnya buru-buru, bertingkah meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Tak tahu kenapa harus salah tingkah meski sebenarnya melakukan kencan pun bukan kesalahan. Bagaimanapun dia masih _single,_ bukan sedang selingkuh. Ia kemudian pura-pura membetulkan tumpukan bantal di punggung.

Lirik penuh antisipasi. Pupilnya bergerak dari semua sisi, mengamati pria yang masih menunduk. Melihatnya tak bereaksi lagi, tungkainya dijulurkan. Rasa penasaran membuat jempol kakinya mengusik lutut Luhan, mengganggunya dengan gerakan bolak-balik. Mulutnya sudah gatal. Dan melihat Luhan betah berbungkam, ia melempar sebuah tanya.

 

“ _Hyung, hyung.._ Saat kau tahu itu.. Apa kau cemburu, eh?”

 

Gitar itu meneriakkan nada sumbang.

 

Kaki ditariknya buru-buru, melipatnya secepat mungkin. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya canggung. Ketika tak ada protes atau banyolan bodoh untuk menyanggah, ia tahu kalau Luhan sedang mengaku.

Rekah senyum hanya bertahan sepersekian detik karena ia berusaha memasang wajah seserius mungkin setelahnya. Meski tingkahnya yang menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar justru membuat wajahnya lebih idiot. Lirikan matanya kembali bercokol pada Luhan, memastikan rambutnya yang menjuntai menghalangi jangkauan mata untuk mencapainya.

“ _Hyung_?”

“Ya?”

Datar. Alis Luhan naik sebelah ketika mengangkat wajah. Masih menahan napas, Sehun mengambil gitar itu dari pangkuannya, mematikan lampu utama dan membuatnya ruangan lebih temaram. Setelah mendorong bahu Luhan agar mau merebahkan tubuh, ia merayap ke ujung ranjang untuk menarik selimut.

“Ayo, tidur.”

Dipastikannya Luhan telah berbaring nyaman sebelum mengulur selimut sampai bawah dagunya. Merasa kewajibannya selesai, ia menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut. Pikirnya sedang berandai apakah ia perlu memeluk atau mencium Luhan dulu sebagai penutup hari, ketika namanya kembali disebut.

“Sehun..”

“Ya?”

“Apa kau menyesal mengenalku?”

“Kenapa dengan pertanyaan itu?”

Saat menoleh ke sisinya, ia menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan resah. Jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak di ujung selimut, menarik-nariknya absurd sampai fabrik itu tampak kusut.

“Aku cuma tanya.”

“ _Hyung,_ kira-kira bagaimana hidupku jika tak pernah mengenalmu?”

Bahu Luhan bergerak kecil. Fokusnya masih bercokol pada satu titik absurd di langit-langit. “Mungkin lebih baik.”

“Mungkin juga lebih buruk. Apa hidupku terlihat buruk sekarang?”

Luhan menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. “Kau tumbuh dengan baik.”

“Kalau begitu pertanyaanmu mubazir.”

Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan tertawa kecil dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum.

“Tidurlah, _hyung_ , lama-lama kau melantur.”

Ia sedang mencoba memejamkan mata ketika kasur tepat di samping tubuhnya melesak. Ketika membuka mata, Sehun menemukan Luhan telah memperkecil jarak, menyangga tubuh dengan siku, kemudian menaungi dirinya.  

Tangan Luhan terulur mengusap apel di pipinya, mengamatinya intens di antara helaiannya yang terkulai.

Wajahnya menghangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau menyesali kedatanganku lagi?"

Selintas Sehun menangkap resah di suaranya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dan ia merasa perlu untuk meyakinkan hal itu berkali-kali.

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Kau tepat waktu kali ini."

Simpul senyum terukir tulus. Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan berbisik  _terima kasih_  saat merunduk, tepat sebelum menciumnya. Kali ini lebih dalam dan memakan waktu. Semua terasa pelan dan manis. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, tapi Sehun masih menahan napas. Masih mencoba memercayai bagaimana hari ini terjadi. Rasanya masih beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berdiri canggung, ragu bahkan untuk sekadar saling sapa, bahkan beberapa waktu lalu bertengkar habis-habisan, tapi kini hal itu seperti memori yang berasal dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Raganya tetap membeku sampai Luhan menggenggam tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, tengkuk Luhan ia raih. Tangannya sigap melingkari pinggang. Sehun memejamkan mata dan membalas ciumannya dengan seluruh perasaan. Meski pada akhirnya pertahanan itu binasa juga. Keduanya berakhir saling merampas napas. Jadi perlombaan dominansi.

Di antara inhalasi dan ekshalasi eratik, Sehun membalik posisi, bibir masih saja bertaut, sampai akhirnya Luhan mendorong tubuhnya lebih dulu. Keduanya tertawa kecil. Dengan dahi yang beradu, Sehun membisikkan _maaf_ meski tanpa penyesalan sama sekali. Bahkan binernya telah menjelma menjadi garis. Ia mencuri kecupan di bibir Luhan, sebelum menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena grogi, terdesak keras sebuah keinginan.

 

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah?"

 

 

*

 

 

 

Nihil sudah jarak. Napas mereka beradu. Mereka telah tenggelam dalam satu bagian. Malam ini, Sehun tahu ia telah memilikinya. Sosok yang sering muncul di malam hari, dengan senyum tipis yang menyambut. Kadang hanya muncul sekerjapan. Laiknya bayang yang tertangkap hitungan detik di retina sebelum lampu kilat kamera menyapunya hilang. Kadang dia muncul lebih lama, tapi bayang itu lenyap sebelum Sehun sempat membalas senyumnya. Dan Sehun lega hari ini berbeda. Sosok itu masih tertangkap meski waktu telah berlalu dalam banyak kedip, bukan fatamorgana. Bukan hati yang dipermainkan rasa rindu. Sosok itu begitu nyata, menyerah di bawah kuasanya. Dengan napas patah-patah bagai irama musik di telinga.

“Luhan _hyung_..” _Bass_ nya terlantun frustrasi penuh permohonan. Disingkirkannya helaian Luhan yang melekat karena peluh. Sampai alur tegas alisnya tampak, sementara semu-semu merah jambu semakin terlihat jelas di visinya. “Suaramu. Suaramu, aku ingin melihatnya. Sebut namaku, aku mohon...”

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Bibir digigitnya agar terkatup rapat-rapat.

Tapi Sehun tak mengizinkan itu. Dalam satu waktu, tubuhnya mengejang mendamba kebebasan. Luhan memeluk sosok di atasnya erat-erat. Kelopaknya terbuka sempurna.

“Sehun..”

Tenornya pecah sudah di antara tarik napas yang memburu. Yang disebut namanya tersenyum tipis. Sehun sontak melihatnya; bagaimana vokalnya memproyeksikan bentang biru yang berkilau dihujani berkas mentari. Warna Luhan yang sebenar-benarnya, tak terkekang dan spontanitas. Ia merunduk, mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Tak keberatan ketika riak legamnya dicekal kasar saat berhasil menemukan celah yang dicari-cari.

“Sehun _._.” Namanya kini disebut tepat di liang telinga. Namun kali ini sarat meminta atensi. Dengan paru-parunya yang terbakar rasa haus, Luhan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, seolah hanya itu yang membuatnya tetap hidup.

“Sehun- _ah._ Kau harus tahu, sejak awal aku hanya menginginkanmu.. Baik tahun-tahun sebelumnya, saat ini, dan mendatang.”

Orang-orang berkata bahwa paling tidak ada satu momen di dalam hidup yang mana seluruh eksistensinya akan meledak dalam kaleidoskop warna, dan Sehun mengalaminya saat ini. Luhan memberikannya, konotatif dan denotatif sekaligus. Semua indera seketika terbuka. Tenor selembut beludru, beraroma petrikor, dan manis serupa _licorice_ berbalut cokelat. Sehun tersenyum tipis, merasa tersanjung hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Luhan demikian. Ia mengusap surai cokelatnya dengan halus. Semburat merah jambu yang menjelma nyata di wajahnya sanggup membuat debar jantungnya makin menggila. Sosok dalam rengkuhannya begitu elok. Ia mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

“Han...Luhan _hyung,_ berjanjilah padaku.. Kau tak akan pernah melepasku lagi setelah ini.”

Luhan tersenyum, memeluknya hanya sampai batas hidung mereka bersentuhan.

 

 

“Aku tak akan melepas hal paling baik yang terjadi dalam hidup.”

 


	9. Epilog

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jadi.. Kapan sekiranya kau akan ke Beijing?” 

 

Tenor itu mengalun setelah pintu kamar terbuka. Luhan tak repot-repot menoleh karena langkah kakinya yang mendekat sudah sangat ia kenali. Raganya diulurkan ke atas seperti kucing. Leher ia lemaskan. Sementara semua sel-sel di tubuhnya sibuk meneroka sensasi tinggal di udara pegunungan sebelum kembali ke realita hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Hanya hamparan hijau pegunungan yang tampak dari bingkai jendela. Hanya udara bersih yang memenuhi kolom paru-parunya. Terbebas dari ingar bingar dan jauh dari lanskap modern terisi pencakar langit, serta jutaan manusia bermobilitas tinggi.

Adalah hal bodoh kalau Sehun berpikir ia tak akan mau kembali ke sini.

Saat ia menoleh, ia sudah mendapati Sehun duduk di tepian meja dengan senyum simpul sederhana. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar meski sembabnya masih terlihat samar. Ikalnya yang basah tak beraturan jatuh di dahi.  
  
Luhan menggamit gelas berisi seduhan teh yang diulurkan padanya. Pertanyaan tak ditanggapi. Sehun justru sibuk mengamatinya. Berasumsi kalau Sehun tak dengar, ia memutuskan untuk mengulangi. Berharap tak ada kesan tak sabar dari suaranya.

“Jadi, kapan kau ke Beijing?” ujarnya, sebelum menenggelamkan hidung dalam kepul asap tipis cecair manis itu. "Kau tahu, agar aku bisa menyesuaikan beberapa pekerjaanku."

“Minggu depan?” Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada, bertingkah serius. “Jumat.”

Dahi Luhan bekernyut mendengar ketegasan di suaranya. “Jumat?”

“Aku sudah punya tiketnya.” Sehun kembali menanggapi. Tawanya pecah melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu komikal. Mata membundar penuh dan dagu yang berlipat-lipat. Satu ekspresi yang tanpa ragu-ragu membuat Sehun bisa berkata dengan yakin kalau Luhan terkadang bisa jelek sekali.

Seolah-olah ada tulisan besar berbunyi _kapan_ di dahinya, Sehun menyusulkan keterangan buru-buru.  “Tadi saat kau mandi, _hyung_. Katamu aku bisa ke sana kapan saja, kenapa sekarang sepertinya keberatan?”

“Tidak. Tidak sama sekali,” jawabnya buru-buru, meski ia tahu Sehun hanya merajuk main-main. “Seharusnya akan jadi akhir pekan yang menyenangkan, bukan?”

Sehun menggaruk-garuk bahu. Ekspresinya sedikit tak enak hati.

“Oh, soal itu....”

“Ya?”

“Aku berpikir akan tinggal di sana lebih lama.”

“Berapa lama?”

“Dua minggu.”

“Wow.” Luhan berusaha mengungkapkan keterkejutan sekasual mungkin, tak ingin Sehun menangkap hal itu sebagai penolakan implisit. Dalam angguk terburu-buru Luhan memikirkan semuanya. Ketika meletakkan tehnya di belakang Sehun ia kembali berujar, “karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku tak bisa menyesuaikan pekerjaanku semua—tapi kau bisa menemaniku bertemu Tuan Li, membicarakan bisnisnya dengan ayahmu.” Dia memberi jeda kemudian senyumnya merekah lebar. “Dan kudengar ada beberapa _event_ yang aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Kita bisa menghadiri resital salah satu temanku bersama-sama. Di sana kau akan banyak bertemu temanku. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada mereka, siapa tahu Zitao bisa menemanimu kalau aku sedang ada keperluan.”

“Bercanda, _hyung_. Hehe.”

Perut Sehun serasa dipelintir melihat senyum lebarnya runtuh dalam sekerjapan. Sedikit tak enak hati melihat Luhan terlalu antusias dengan barisan-barisan kalimat sugesti, terlihat keras berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik saat ia berada di sana.

Diam-diam, ia menyalahkan otaknya yang tiba-tiba ingin memberikan Luhan sebuah tes sederhana.

“Aku cuma satu minggu di sana,” ujarnya meluruskan.

“Oh— _kay?_ ”

Melihat Luhan tampak kecewa berat, Sehun terbagi antara merasa bersalah dan gembira berlebihan karena Luhan mengharapkan kehadirannya lebih lama. Ia menarik-narik ujung lengannya, berusaha mempertemukan pandangnya karena Luhan terlihat sekali ingin menghindari.

“Mungkin untuk berikutnya kita bisa mengambil liburan lebih lama.”  
  
Sehun berujar penuh konsolasi sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. Tak ditanggapi, tangannya terulur jahil untuk mencubit samar pipinya, kemudian menjawil dagunya. Masih bersikeras, Sehun memerangkap wajahnya dan memainkan pipinya sampai melesak beberapa kali.  
  
“Dua minggu? Satu bulan?" Sehun memberi beberapa alternatif dengan nada iseng. "Dua bulan? Terserahmu saja, _hyung._ Kau juga bisa memilih tujuannya sesukamu.”

“Hah...” Luhan menggeleng-geleng keras. Kelir di pipinya memekat memikirkan bahwa selintas Sehun seperti hendak menciumnya. Tangan besar yang baru saja menangkup penuh-penuh wajahnya, mau tak mau mengingatkannya pada apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam.

Selain itu, ia sedikit tak suka Sehun berlagak memberi penghiburan agar ia tak marah. Dia tidak ingin dihibur. Dia tidak sedang merajuk. Cuma kecewa, sedikit.

 

“Jangan membuatnya terdengar seperti bulan madu.”

 

Sehun tertawa. Namun, melihat telinga Luhan yang mulai memerah jadi tak tega. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda.

“Aku tak bisa lama-lama.” Satu deham menandai bahwa dirinya mulai serius. Kali ini mengatakan hal yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi; sejak memilih-milih tanggal reservasi. “Selain aku memang ada kerjaan, aku belum mengenal keluargamu. Orang tuaku, meski aku tak pernah bilang, aku punya firasat kalau dari dulu mereka sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Sedangkan orang tuamu...." Sehun menjeda dengan kedik bahu. "...aku hanya mendengarnya darimu. Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksinya?”

“Oh, soal _kita_ maksudmu?”

Bagian _kita_ dipoles penekanan dan Luhan mendapati kilat ingin tahu khas anak-anak di biner Sehun saat mengangguk. Seketika membangkitkan sisi jahilnya. Ia membulatkan matanya penuh kemudian meredupkan kembali kelopak matanya. 

Melihat ekspresinya, monster panik di dalam Sehun kembali bangkit. “Kenapa?”

“ _Baba_..” Luhan berdeham. “Aku sudah bisa melihatnya mirip orang konstipasi.”

Dalam beberapa detik, Sehun tersengat diam. Mulutnya terkunci kaku. Setelah mengatur ekspresi senormal mungkin, Sehun mengangkat bahu, terkesan acuh tak acuh. “Tidak buruk.”

“Kau tidak khawatir?”

“Tidak khawatir,” jawabnya tegas, mengangguk-angguk yakin seperti prajurit siap perang. Parasnya terlapisi optimis tingkat tinggi. Bahkan mengangkat kepalan tangannya sebagai wujud semangat pantang mundur. "Sama sekali," sambungnya.  
  
Tanpa sadar Luhan mengimitasinya dengan wajah yang tak kalah serius, ikut memberi anggukan motivasi pada sosok di hadapannya. Sehun diberi beberapa tepukan tegas di bahu seolah akan mengikuti pertandingan maraton.

Melihat Luhan penuh ekspektasi, Sehun kembali menggaruk-garuk bahu. Semangat di wajahnya lebur seketika. Kemudian ia menghirup udara keras-keras seperti menarik ingus.

“Sedikit sih—banyak sebenarnya.”

Biner beda warna itu bertemu dalam satu titik. Hening dengan cepat menyusup. Garis-garis ekspresi keduanya sama-sama serius bak di tepian gawat. Namun, seolah tersambung dalam tombol yang sama, detik kemudian, tawa keduanya berdering bersamaan.

“Yang jelas aku akan segera kabur kalau mendengar ada ledakan mesiu di sana.”

Sehun menyelipkan komentar di antara kekehan dan pria yang lebih tua menanggapi dengan tawa lebih kencang. Luhan yang sebelumnya melipat tangan di depan dada, kini mengulurkan _bro fist._

“Tenang saja, _h_ _yung_ akan mengawasinya untukmu,” timpalnya dengan nada meyakinkan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Sehun membalasnya dengan cengir iseng lalu menyambut kepalan tangan Luhan dengan benturan sekeras-kerasnya.

Mendengarnya, hati Sehun sedikit ringan. Ia senang mendengar Luhan tak terdengar khawatir sedikit pun. Hal itu memberi kesan bahwa Luhan mempercayainya penuh-penuh meski hal buruk bisa saja terjadi. Jika Sehun membalasnya dengan level main-main yang sama, bukan berarti ia menganggap hal itu remeh-temeh. Ia serius mengenai hubungannya dengan Luhan, tentu saja. Namun, kadang hidup memang terlalu misterius untuk dihadapi terlalu serius. Ini bukan berarti Sehun terlalu percaya diri. Seperti halnya ketika ia disodori sekeranjang penuh buah ceri. Ia ingin memilih buah yang manis tapi di waktu yang sama ia tak perlu memilih karena semuanya memiliki kemasan serupa. Ia hanya perlu mencobanya lagi jika gigitan pertamanya asam. Dan buah yang manis akan terasa lebih manis setelahnya.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja,_ pikirannya berkata demikian. Dan Sehun senang Luhan memiliki pemikiran serupa.

Dalam kontemplasi sendiri, suara Luhan kembali menyapa, bersamaan dengan sentuhan di bahunya. Ia sedikit grogi Luhan menatapnya tepat di kedua mata.

“Kau benar-benar mengerti ini tak mudah, 'kan?”

“Sangat,” jawabnya lembut, kemudian merekah senyum. “Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah resiko yang aku ambil atas keinginanku. Kau masih ingat?”

“Yang mana?”

“Menikah. Denganmu.”

 

“Oh.”

 

 

 

“ _Hyung,_ aku masih menginginkannya.”

 

Sehun mempertemukan titik pandang keduanya. Kurva tipis mengembang di wajah. Kedua bulan sabitnya yang terbit memberi kesan sungguh-sungguh dengan cara paling tulus sekaligus polos. Kilat resahnya masih terasa. Namun, senyumnya yang optimis seolah menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa ia akan berusaha. Di antara senyap yang tercipta, ia mengambil tangan Luhan untuk ditangkupkan di antara kedua tangannya sendiri, memperlakukannya dengan lembut seolah sedang melakukan ritual pemujaan, menyentuhnya hati-hati bak mengagumi benda paling berharga.

Luhan, Luhan yang ia kasihi.

Dalam diam ia memutar kembali tayangan semalam. Bagaimana mereka mendeklarasikan perasaan satu sama lain, terbebas dari kekang ragu, dan bagaimana Luhan sanggup membawanya pada dunia baru di mana langit menjadi alas mereka berpijak. Sensasinya masih sama, Luhan selalu memberi perasaan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja hanya dengan berdiri di sisinya. Setelah kembali diingatkan, Sehun tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu tak pernah terjadi dan tak akan pernah terjadi di masa mendatang.

Sehun hanya ingin resah yang seringkali hinggap di benak ketika Luhan berada di dekatnya, benar-benar hilang. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa memiliki Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bodoh.  
  
Ia lantas menyusupkan jari-jarinya sendiri di antara celah yang belum terisi, mengamati ruas jari-jarinya yang kosong. Pikir berkelana memutar pengandaian bahwa satu di antara jemarinya akan terikat oleh sebuah lingkaran. Terikat sebuah siklus berulang yang tak berujung. Tanpa awal dan tanpa akhir, tak terbatas dan terikrar dalam janji yang mewakili sebuah keabadian. Dan Sehun tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu, lagi-lagi, bukan berasal darinya.

Hatinya seolah diremas kuat-kuat setelah dibiarkan mengembang sebesar-besarnya. Resah di benak mencapai titik puncak. Sehun tak mau hal itu terjadi dua kali.

 

_Jangan sampai._

 

“Aku ingin lebih dari ini,” bisiknya lemah, seolah mengucapnya dengan nafas terakhir. Terdengar pasrah bagai budak menunggu sebuah hukuman. Debar kuat jantungnya kini sedang menghitung mundur perubahan besar di hidupnya.

Tak bisa dicegah ketakutan yang membalut pada konfesinya. Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasa konyol. Ia kembali jadi bocah yang akan remuk-redam jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Pelupuk mata kembali berkhianat. Jika tak buru-buru bicara, bisa jadi ia menangis lagi.

 

“Kau mau?” Tanyanya lirih.

 

Saat mengangkat wajah, Sehun mendapati Luhan berekspresi kaku. Sekali lagi, Sehun tak menyukai fakta kalau jawaban yang diutarakan bisa kembali mengubah semuanya.

 

“Tentu,” bisiknya.

 

Sehun mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar hal itu. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya memikirkan beberapa alternatif kata lain yang bisa membuatnya terserang ilusi pendengaran. Dan, seolah tahu bahwa hal itu tak cukup, Luhan meyakinkannya dengan meremas tangannya balik, kemudian memberi kecupan di punggung tangan. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian berkata dengan pipi bersemu.

 

“Kau pikir untuk apa aku mendekati ayahmu?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 Tamat

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamat sudah akhirnya. Akhirnya tanggunganku berkurang satu. Hehe. 
> 
> Makasih banyak yang udah mau ngikutin cerita kurang tokoh begini. Baru sadar tokohnya bener-bener Sehun sama Luhan doang. Saking malesnya bikin konflik, sepertinya, jadi cuma ubek-ubek perasaannya Sehun sama Luhan aja cem sinetron. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, ya, yang udah mampir :)
> 
> (edited 190317; 23887 w)


End file.
